Nine Yang Sword Saint
by Ian Drasvel
Summary: Yang Dingtian, the possessor of the Nine Yang Body, died in the night of his 19th birthday, he crossed over to another world and saved by a mysterious old man. He received him for a disciple and betrothed his daughter to him. Thus, in this odd way, Yang Dingtian became the successor of the largest clan under Heaven, and became the number-one-beauty-under-heaven's fiance.
1. Nine Yang Body

**Hey I guys, this is not my original fic but a translated web series Wuxia called "Nine Yang Sword Saint", I did this for two reason, first to train my editing skill, and second, for sharing this incredible work to other people, honestly, the novel is awesome, but the current translator as if not excited enough to translate it. You can read in machine translation but people like to read something in proper arranged words right? Thus I translate this for you guys.**

 **Alright, enough with my boring introduction, let's hop into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to Silent Cake and Patries (沉默的糕点), don't forget to support the author and all of his works.**

"Where is this? Wasn't I supposed to be burned alive?"

Yang Dingtian looked around with a confused expression. The places he currently in was a complete strange cave, it's a bit dim, the wall smeared with the hint of cold ice, and it somehow glittered, revealing a sort of translucent carving.

Just a several minutes ago, he was in the Shuimu University's female teacher dormitory, making out with the sexy hot girlfriend which also his teacher Li Bijun. The event turned to heated intercourse and his body felt hot all over, not from the usual effect that passionate engagement created, but something more dire, his body not just feeling hot but his skin burned red and soon, it whole lit in a fire combustion. His consciousness fading, courtesy of the unbearable pain.

After waking up, he suddenly inside this strange cavern.

Yang Dingtian was a 20 years old student, his father obsessed with Jin Yong's martial art literature works, therefore giving Yang Dingtian this aggressive name.

He grew very gracefully, intelligent, sensitive, he had good behavior yet not entirely naive as he harbored a bit bad boy temperament.

However he possessed fatal characteristics, the Yang Fire inside his body was exuberant.

Since childhood, he had always been immune to cold temperature, several degrees below zero yet he remained unaffected, even when he only wore an under garment. More over, no matter how much he ate foods, his body would forever never gain fat and he ate a lot!

His stomach as if resided a small black hole.

Naturally, such condition wasn't considered as something bad. Moreover, his parents had led him to see a bunch of doctors, conducted a lot of inspection and they shared the similar conclusion:

This child is healthy.

When he was eight, a random taoist priest saw Yang Dingtian on the street, with startled face, he said: "It's Nine Yang Body in the legend!"

Nine Yang Body possessor certainly had his Yang Fire very abundant and aggressive, not a single person in the world could ever beat it into comparison, while it seemed awesome and powerful but no power without demerit, the problem is that he mustn't have any intercourse whatsoever before 20, not even masturbation, or he would be burnt alive by the Yang Fire.

At that time Yang Dingtian's family thought this taoist priest is a swindler, the words he spoke couldn't possibly be real.

But as the time progressed and Yang Dingtian gradually became older, he discovered that no matter he saw a sexy woman, whether in reality or even in anime, so long he aroused, his body akin to a boiling stove, his temperature rose dramatically and quickly reached a high degree. And the situation gets terrible, when he and his first girlfriend acted intimate for the first time, not even the needle passed one minute, he already had fever with 42 degrees!

After the accident and admitted to hospital, Yang Dingtian remembered the words that taoist priest spoke, he is Nine Yang Body, can't have intercourse, unable to masturbate.

Thus before he reached 20 years old, Yang Dingtian promised to himself not to touch any woman and persevered his own virgin body.

But tonight, he failed to keep that promise. Blame his girlfriend for being too attractive, sexy, and hot, her feverish figure and charming appearance had broken Yang Dingtian's final defense. In the night of his 19th birthday, under the spellbound of amorous euphoria and jolt of emotions, two people tangled together and stumbled into the bed.

And the result... his body combusted.

Perhaps his father had some knowledge in this field too thus naming his name by Yang Dintian.

He sighed, then glancing around the strange environment his eyes caught after he woke up.

"Where the hell is this? What's wrong with this damned place?!" Yang Dingtian shivered, he actually felt cold!

This was astonishing, he never know the meaning of cold since child, but he finally acquired the taste now.

"Was here North Pole, perhaps?" Yang Dingtian greeted his teeth, because 10 or 20 below zero won't make him felt such a cold, only around 50-60 degrees that capable to affect him this much, and North Pole was the only one with such climate.

Yang Dingtian was naked from head to toe, but that's not the thing that bewildered him, he supposedly died under such a flame combustion, he could feel the fire not only burned his body but also his soul, charred it into ashes and left with nothingness.

This cavern was deep, Yang Dintian raised his head and caught a glimpse of sky at small corner. Since the cavern still managed to be this clear within his eyes then the time outside should still be daylight.

Yang Dingtian estimated, this cavern at least had a kilometer depth. The wall completely in a straight outline, except with tools, climbing out is impossible.

The ground area only seemed more than 100 about square meters.

Yang Dingtian wandered around. He went all out to find an exit or a secret door, but after looking for quite sometime, he discovered that here, each inch is nothing but ice cold stone.

"Heavens, how Should I exit? This place doesn't have anything to eat, in several days I am going to die here!"

Yang Dingtian sat on the ice ground with dispirited face, with no shred of clothes like this clearly no phone either, but he thought such an item possibly didn't have any signal inside of here.

He stood, facing upward and let out a loud voice, "Is there anyone could hear me?! Please, help me! I am stuck in here!"

He shouted and roared but not a single peep of respond manage to enter his ears, not a flap of birds, or a hum of wind.

Yang Dingtian fell into his back and heaved his chest.

"Bijun... how is she? Did she also burn to death along with me..." Yang Dingtian closed his eyes and remembered that sexy fierce girlfriend who also his English teacher.

Afterward, he opened his eyes, with complicated emotion, he looked around, he thought perhaps Bijun also trapped in here. But the entire cavern is empty...

"Father, look at your deed... this stupid name is too aggressive, but I cannot enjoy whatsoever."

Yang Dingtian mournfully smiled, he pondered whether that usual fierce and strong father of his would be cried a lot tears now if he heard his death news.

He raised head and looked outside cave entrance, a rejected air breeze from his lips

"How should I leave?"

At this moment, the sun arrived in line with the cavern mouth and shone so bright that Yang Dingtian had the hard time to look straight ahead without have to narrow his eye, but soon, such stimulation held no effect on him as he spontaneously blurted them open, his body shook in a terrible tremor.

Two Sun! The sky has two Sun!

Yang Dingtian thought one must have been dazzled, thus saw such an illusion, he rubbed his eyes and set his eyes upward again, but things only made him more terrified than ever.

It's really two Sun, one big and one small, both shone in dazzling manner!

Heavens! This is not Earth, since Earth only have one Sun...

Then where the hell is this? Other galaxy? Different world?

Yang Dingtian's body became soft, sitting on the ice ground once again again, brains twitched in dizziness, almost fainted him in the spot.

Yeah, he had read such transmigrated novels, where the hero traveled from his original world after experienced a terrifying accident or heroic one, such as died from getting zap by the lightning or protecting a damsel in distress but got stabbed in the process.

Only him that traveled into another world after get combusted by his own deed, especially in the middle of intercourse on the top of bed.

Yang Dingtian as if could foresee his dark and gloom future ahead.

"Father, have you satisfied?! Yang Dingtian, Yang Dingtian, wow, such an imposing aggressive name, but I not even once capable to enjoy something, I can't even died in peace and traveled into another world instead!"

Yang Dingtian laughed, bitter and sorrow filled his reverberated tone.

"Goodbye father, mother, all of my friends, goodbye Earth!"

"Mother, shouldn't feel too sad, you are not old enough, perhaps can still have another one."

"Bijun, I am sorry, you probably also get burned by me, I hope we could meet again even in the afterlife!"

Yang Dingtian laid on cavern central icicle, he accepted the reality and cherished the memory of the past, suppressed the feeling of shedding his own tears.

Not good, I can't be like this. Those novels depicted the MC who traveled into another worlds have a wonderful life and achieve a great success!

I have to get out! I can't let my self rotting down here!

Yang Dingtian stood up, his eyes filled with unyielding and spirited light, but still, reality hit him hard and tossed him like a garbage...

The ice's wall is really impossible to traverse, no solution whatsoever. A fucking solid concrete wall with no hole or a speck of crack on it, no matter how hard he tried to search for any abnormality, he just found a perfect smooth structure anywhere.

Didn't know how long he had tried and made an effort to find a way out, but the sun no longer strive on the top, thus perhaps hours had passed.

He was tired and exhausted, dragging his feet to the center of the icicle once more, he laid on the top of it with half lidded eyes, the weariness soon took over his mind and he finally doze off.

Yang Dingtian never grateful for the Nine Yang Body he possessed, he hate it for sometime, but today, he was elated for having such a unique body, because he had store the Yang Fire for a long time, despite the severe cold climate inside this cavern but still not enough to freeze him to death, not to mention he just in his birthday suit.

*Gyuuk!*

Yang Dingtian fluttered his eyelids open at the familiar sound coming from his abdomen. Because of his special physique, his food's demand far greater than several people combine, the pain was already hard to take.

But this damn cave only have ice and ice, no food at all!

Lights already went out as Yang Dintian stood from his ground, he unexpectedly rested for so long,

Yang Dingtian rubbed his stomach, his eyes glanced around then suddenly discovered something unusual behind the icicle.

Since his body had been lain on the icicle for several hours, the hot temperature melted several part of the icicle.

Of course this is just normal occurrence, but after the icicle was melted, the deep blue color somewhat transparent...

Perhaps there is something inside the icicle?!

Excitement rose inside Yang Dingtian's guts, he hurried to gather up and carefully looked, but still unable to get a quite clear vision. He went forward, putting his hand to surround that icicle, he gasped and trembled at the cold feeling but his Nine Yang Body really prove their worth, making him sustained and persisted his action.

Ice per ice melted one by one, finally, after unable to endure it much longer, Yang Dingtian took a rest, he would do this for half an hour before striving to melt the ice again.

The deeper the ice, the colder they had became.

It's already dark in the cave, Yang Dingtian felt he as if wanted to faint but he was stubborn, he won't stop unless he reached the goal, he insisted despite the chili pain that biting his guts.

Um?

Yang Dingtian dropped his jaw as fast the apple fell from its tree, the icicle had completely melted, showed the transparency inside its body.

Inside the icicle, surprisingly resided a person!

It's an old man, white hair and beard, arranged in disheveled manner akin to a weed. The whole face filled with a wrinkle, clothes are dirty and shabby, similar to a beggar or anything. Both hands was thin and dry, closely resembled a deadwood of a dead tree.

This old man from beginning to end, coating in a defeated aura.

Yang Dingtian honestly disappointed, this person should be already die for a long time, as for why he got sealed in this cold ice is unknown.

A person should die freely, Yang Dingtian thought as he decided to free the old man, with another struggle time and facing the biting cold of the icicle, he hugged it once more.

After a while, Yang Dingtian really unable to withstand the cold, his eyes went blurry at the thought of sleep that enticed his will.

*ka-cha!*

Meanwhile, the ice that covered the old man crashed and soon the thick icicle thoroughly vanished.

The biting cold had ceased their attack and Yang Dingtian recovered his quantity of heat while he temporary unable to move, Yang Dingtian depended on that old man's body, a scent of ill flavor invaded his nose, though is not that stinks, but still capable to make one eye let out a tears.

In this moment, the old man who presumably dead, he snapped both eyes open!

Yang Dingtian exhaustion almost gone in the spot, his heart burst out from his chest!

The frail looking old man extended his skinny hand and seized Yang Dingtian's neck. The long nail as if could easily punctures his skin, the eyeball projected an ice-cold glows and anger filled all over that senile face, he roared a few words that Yang Dingtian unable to comprehend.

His voice penetrated Yang Dingtian's ears and almost wrecked his auditory nerve.

The old man saw Yang Dingtian such not giving any respond, he repeated his words with more pressing tone and wrathful hint, it's hurting Yang Dingtian's ears much further that he swore they started to bleed.

"Argh... I couldn't... understand... your... language..." Yang Dingtian said with a full effort of his strength.

Hearing Yang Dingtian to answer in the words that he unable to understand, the old man thought this youth dare to mock him, he brought up another question while his nail pricked Yang Dingtian's neck maliciously.

Yang Dingtian winced at the stabbing pain, this old man as if not enough to choke him, but also want to tore his neck apart. Red liquid trailed from his neck, Yang Dingtian's strength seeped out from his body and rendered him incapable to move.

The old man kept pressing for an answer.

In the blurriness of his vision, Yang Dingtian forced a smile, "Old gentleman, I really do not know your language..."

The old man's body shook in a violent anger, strengthening the stroke of the long nails on Yang Dingtian's neck. His mouth spew a trail of blood and pain reigned on his body, in the midst of his suffering, the old man kept talking the words he failed to understand.

Still got no answer from the youngster, the old man took back his nail but reaching out his another frail hand into Yang Dingtian's neck, the pressure within his lung increased and Yang Dingtian felt as if all of his blood rushed into his head.

Yang Dingtian forced another words in a bitter tone, "I risked my neck getting you out, but you choke me to death like this, I wonder why I even bother did that in the first place..."

The old man wrinkled his eyebrows as he still unable to understand Yang Dingtian's words, but since the answer he expected never reach his ears, he thought the youngster in his hands had no use at all...

He showed a cruel sneering, both hands clenched tightly, squeezing hard the poor youngster before him.

Yang Dingtian eyes turned dim, red thread popping on his white eyes, tongue stretched out, and a rugged sound filled his tone.

He is going to die...

Killed by his own generosity.

What cruel reality.

No!

Yang Dingtian forcefully brought out his consciousness, with a clenching teeth, he focused all of his remaining strength into his leg, poured all of them, every single one of them before he raised it slowly and lashed out the kick into the old man's chest!

*Bang!*

The old man trashed backward, it's not because Yang Dingtian strength that hold the majestic superiority, but resembled an oil lamp that had completely dry, the old man's bone is crisp and dry, his entire strength had gone, withered by the time and condition he suffered, thus he easily was kicked.

His both hands left Yang Dingtian's neck, without wasting this chance, Yang Dingtian retreated fast, making the distance as far as he could from this crazy gramps, he hit the wall behind him and slumped back to the ground. He gasped for breath like a fish returned to the sea, he traced his neck, he felt a wet notion, mixed with pain and scent of iron.

Yang Dingtian was eyeing the old man movement from afar with vigilant and careful attitude. He's not going to hesitate if this old man dared to attack him again.

However, after got kicked by Yang Dingtian, the old man unable to do much with his left over strength, two black red blood dripped down from his mouth, perhaps his chest is injured.

His both hands support his body and tried to sit, but failed many time as he dropped back to the ground.

Probably for his whole body, his pair of hands that could only move while another failed to do so. After having tried hard again and again, but still incapable to do so, the old man roared in anger, both hands trashed the ice surface, intensifying the injury on his chest.

He coughed up more blood, now his body drenched with black red tone.

The old man finally gave up, he lied down on the ice surface and started shouting out sort of curses. Despite his inability to understand the words, but Yang Dingtian could feel the old man's grief and sorry, his frustration and desperation.

"This old man is pitiful..." Yang Dingtian sighed in complicated feeling.

After a while, the old man ceased his action and just laid down on the ice surface in silent. His breaking bone on the chest perhaps pokes into his skin since his upper torso swelled up high.

The old man still breathing, but it was so faint that as if he no longer breath at all.

Despite he know the danger of his action, but Yang Dingtian couldn't bear any longer, he approached the old man, patted his body with his feet from afar.

No response.

He took a deep breath and braved another steps toward the old man, Yang Dingtian traced his pulse and heartbeats, it's there but extremely weak.

Yang Dingtian helped the old man's sat, he untied the frail man's clothing and examined the front the wound.

The old man's right rib spur out, puncturing his skin, it swelled up enough several cuns (2.5cm) high, blue and purple colors marked the spot, looked very terrifying.

Using his first aid knowledge, Yang Dingtian returned the bone's position slowly, in the entire process, because of the piercing ache, the old man body shivered but he remained unconscious like before.

Two ribs that broke luckily have not snapped completely, but Yang Dingtian adjusted the bone for him in such a careful movement, in this Ice and Snow Land, Yang Dingtian still seeped out the thin perspiration.

Suddenly, a cold glints flashed before his eyes, two long sharp nails stopped right before his eyeball, going any further or this nails inches longer, they would prick the soft target fiercely and suffered the blindness for its master.

The old man had awaken, the moment he saw Yang Dingtian's, a cruel sneering manifested on his face. His long nail dripped and hooked Yang Dingtian's flesh and blood from their first confrontation, coupled with the gloomy cruel face, one could already ran far away.

Yang Dingtian felt anxious but only for a moment before he turned very quiet, under the observation of the old man, he continued rearranged the old man's bone, as if the nails that capable to render him blind not even exist in the first place.

However, this time, his both hands somewhat shivered, Yang Dingtian took a deep breath, ceasing the wave that reigned over his arms, he proceeded to adjust the old man front's bone in an earnest movement.

His behavior hasn't gain any appreciation gesture, the old man instead changed his sneering to a taunting smile, seemed ridiculing the youngster action as something false and deceitful.

Yang Dingtian ignored him, he focused on treating the old man earnestly.

Old man's nail moved forward slowly, the sharp nails pricked Yang Dingtian's soft skin a little, similar to a sharp blade that punctured for an inch and an inch.

The nail's neck entered about one centimeter, pierced the body's outer layer, soon it could gouge Yang Dingtian's eyeball.

Yang Dingtian's vision shrunk, his right hand turned into a fist and he prepared to pound the old man chest which will break his bone and punctured his heart, killing the old man in the instant!

However, the old man suddenly anchored, he pulled out his nails , then shutting off his eye slowly, letting Yang Dingtian did whatever he desire.

Yang Dingtian breathed out a mouthful of breath, his heart that previously jumped madly now turn tranquil, he continued to treat and cure the old man.

Finally, after the last adjustment of this old man's bone, Yang Dingtian wrapped up carefully the frail body with the old man's clothes.

Yeah, it's not beautiful or filled with any sort of aesthetic, but they after all trapped inside the cave and his skill in this field is shallow, beggars can't be choosers.

After completing all, Yang Dingtian yielded and withdrew, retreating far away from the old man, he arrived right before the wall and sat down against it.

The dangerous old man, still closed his eyes without other motion.


	2. Mysterious Old Man

The dark engulfed the world, Yang Dingtian looked upward and stared at the sky, because the cavern was too deep, the originally cave entrance now only as big as his own palm, therefore Yang Dingtian can only sized up the sky with his palm.

The moon rose high up to the sky, no, not just the moon, but two moon, hovered on the sky above his head.

Su Dongpo wrote that is hoping the person to be long-time, the thousand li(500 km) is altogether beautiful. However, the Moon that Yang Dingtian and his parent currently saw was not the same, there even two moon in here.

Yang Dingtian somehow felt sad and weary at the same time, he glanced at the not-far-away old man, he had his both eyes close for quite sometimes and still showed no sign of movement .

Since this region seemed like hold no danger anymore, Yang Dingtian thought perhaps it's safe for him to let down his guard and get some rest, thus he closed both eyes and soon entered the slumber world.

He woke up after dozens hours later.

Yang Dingtian intended to continue searching the mean to leave the cavern, but he noticed not even a single strength existed inside his body, he couldn't even stand. Several hours without consuming anything had spent his energy with no mean to replenish it, the stored up dozens years of heats had depleted completely in order to free that old man from the icicle.

Several days and nights had passed, Yang Dingtian only drunk the water from the melted ice but no food ever entered his mouth, blood also unceasingly flowed from his body, he wish to stand, but strength had been long gone from his body.

The sky outside was cloudy, not a peep of sunlight managed to breach the dark clouds that had been covered the entire sky, layer by layer.

Snow rained down, with the size as big as his fist, it had spread and filled most of the cavern's entire ground. The old man's eyes remained close and his body stayed motionless, he gradually covered by the heavy snow and after one hour passed, the old man had shifted into a snowman.

But Yang Dingtian also not spared from the same fate, the snow around him thickened, his quantity of heat no longer effective in this situation.

Yang Dingtian shook his body to disperse the hateful white clouds. But it only lasted for a while before they invaded his body again, Yang Dingtian dispersed it once again.

One time, twice, three times...

Finally, his strength to shake had finally spent, the body had drained the last quantity of heat and he could only let the snow buried him, buried his own life.

Suddenly, the snow man which not far from him shook its body, the old man emerged from it and he moved!

He fished out a red thing from his bosom and threw it in Yang Dingtian's direction.

It's a red pill, it fell into the snow and instantly melted the surrounding area, in the snow-white region, the red pill akin to the flame that appeared dazzling.

At this time, Yang Dingtian will to live surged and forcefully pushed out his last strength, his body threw forward and swallow that red pill.

Who care if it poison? He was about to die anyway!

That pill just entered his mouth, it's similar to a raging fire, sneaked in and traveled toward his abdomen, a large quantity of heat burst out, flow inside his bloodlines then going into his whole body.

As if basking in the warm pool, Yang Dingtian's stiff body started to recover inch by inch.

Soon his entire body resembled a combusted steaming stove, his vigor had fully restored. A formidable strength struggled, went all out to burst from his body, Yang Dingtian thought his body had overflowed with so much power.

"Fascinating, it's unexpectedly so mysterious!" Yang Dingtian said in a tone full of shock, he bows to the person ahead of him, "Thank you, Old gentleman!"

"But… your body, why you also didn't eat one?" he wrinkled his eyebrows.

The old man paid no attention to him, eyes closed once again, letting whatever snows accumulated on his body, manifested another snowman appearance.

No matter what Yang Dingtian's says, the opposite party lacked from any responses.

Yang Dingtian's body filled with a large quantity of heat but he didn't know what he must do with it, unable to express anything with this abundant power, in the end he just brandished his fist in the heavy snow carelessly, dance with no real purpose under the rain of the white and icy ball.

The heavy snow get bigger and bigger, in the matter of half of the day, it had piled about two chi (0.33 m), almost buried the old man whole body, Yang Dingtian didn't have the heart to let the old man just got buried like that, thus he would cleaned up the snow from him every once a while.

"This snow really is strong! Pile up so quickly, perhaps several years later, it will fill the entire cavern." Yang Dingtian inwardly thought.

His eyes suddenly turned bright, his heart exclaimed in a wild joy, he fires into the old man, "Old gentleman, Old gentleman, I found a way! I found a way for us to get out from here!"

The old man remained still akin to a sculpture.

Yang Dingtian had truly found the mean to exit this cave, he can make the stair and ram it up to the cold cavern's wall, this cave's entrance should be around several kilometers depth, the snow stair needs to make probably around ten thousands.

Yang Dingtian trod on the snow and made a half foot width, three cuns (2.5cm) thick snow brick, he put the brick on the cold ice cavern wall, melts the brick with own body's temperature, then congealed the ice, the snow brick turned into the small 1st ice brick, mounted firmly on the tall wall.

Spending for one hour, Yang Dingtian had successfully built the first stair, a half meter high ice stair. Yang Dingtian stood on it, satisfied at the result that the stair could bear a weight of a person.

Therefore, he started to make the second stair, the second stair situated in the first stair above 30 centimeters, front 30 centimeters. The stair is step by step slanting upward, allowing him to walk toward the top, if it was vertical, but on stair, then he had no way to traverse it.

For the whole entire ten hours, Yang Dingtian had been inside untold hardships, succeeded in making less than ten ice stairs, if he was tired, he called it quit and rested for a while before resuming the construction.

* * *

Ten days later, Yang Dingtian had made 120 ice stairs, from up to bottom already 40 meters.

In the duration of these ten days, the old man still closed his eyes and not once moved from his spot. Never speak a single word. But Yang Dingtian spent his every second to dedicate himself in building the snow stair, when he extremely sleepy, he would lay down and slept on the cold ground, then continued his activity as soon as he awake.

But sadly, he no longer capable to progress much further, the heavy snow had ceased, these 120 ice stairs is the result of all snow material in here. He needed to wait for the next snow rain.

Moreover, the energy from the previous flame pill had been consumed cleanly. Yang Dingtian body started freezing, the strength no longer resided inside his muscle.

He glanced to the sky, hope for another dark cloud to arrive and bring down more heavy snow. But up until now, no clouds below the sunlight's shine.

All of the sudden, the old man raised his eyelids for the first time in ten days. He stared at the ice stair that Yang Dingtian has made, then sweeping his eyes at Yang Dingtian.

Yang Dingtian became excited, he was looking at own ice stair with a proud countenance , he said in an excited manner, "Old gentleman, what do you think about the stair that I just make? We soon can exit this cave! Relax, my stair is reliable, when the time comes, I help carrying you out with my back!"

The old facial countenance devoid from any response, does not have a slightest hint of appreciation, he slowly closed both eyes once more, as if anything has not seen. However, he pulled out a pill from his bosom.

Another fiery red pill!

Yang Dingtian hurried to pick and throw it into his mouth.

Immediately, the entire body starts combusting with flame energy, as if had been full of the inexhaustible strength. Let him be full of the desire that wanted to rampage, but he afraid to bother the old man, therefore can only go all out shadowbox carelessly, vents the energy that burst out within the body.

This pill was too mysterious, Earth absolutely have not known for such a thing. This pill should be precious, perhaps the value reach into a large sum of money. After consuming this pill, Yang Dingtian had been able several days have not eat any meal, but the body not once lack of energy.

Such a precious thing Yang Dingtian not even had one, but the thought to snatch the pill also not bore.

Yang Dingtian grumbled, his body full of energy but unable to vent, incomparably anticipated the heavy snow. So long the snows hit, he could make the ice stair, and soon leave this damned place.

Finally, the sky lord as if heard Yang Dingtian's pray, possibly because the winter's approach. In the fifth days, after Yang Dingtian takes the second pill, the sky stormed on the ground with its snowballs, though it's not big, but it's not small either.

Immediately, Yang Dingtian let out his excitement in a crazy manner, went all out in a bang.

The snow was yet to drift several cuns (2.5cm), he already began making the snow brick.

Suddenly, the old man body moved, dispersed the snow on his body. The old man opened both eyes, beckoned toward Yang Dingtian, his mouth parched out two characters, although he still failed to understand as before, but knew the meaning that he asked him to come closer.

Yang Dingtian strode toward him in excited face, "Old gentleman! It's finally snow! We can exit quickly!"

The old man flashed a faint smile, for these half a month time, this is the first time that the old man smiled.

Then, he stretched out a finger to write a character in snowy ground, Yang Dingtian unable to understand. Then, the old man read out that character, while pointing his own finger to himself.

Yang Dingtian endured his excitement, he said: "Old gentleman, do you want to teach me this world's writing and language?"

The old man did not understand Yang Dingtian's words, he pointed at the character on ground to read as before, then pointing at himself.

"The character that you write, should be meaning 'Me' or 'I' ," Yang Dingtian nodded, then he bent his body and also wrote the ground, he pointed at the word then pointing at himself

"I..." The old man listened and uttered it out without an awkward sound, he pointed at the character that Yang Dingtian wrote on the snowy area, then pointed to himself, lastly, he wrote the same character with the one Yang Dingtian did.

Yang Dingtian couldn't contain his surprise, this old man was awesome!

Only listened and looked one time, manage to read and write it splendidly. Yang Dingtian's character had written very well, has not thought that the old man first writing actually comparable with him.

Then, the old man wrote the character he had written at the beginning in the snowy area again, then read, pointing at himself.

Yang Dingtian hurried to read, then wrote the character in the snowy area, this is the current world 'I' character.

Yang Dingtian's pronunciation and writing were quite accurate, the old man showed a faint smile, he nodded then had written a character in the snowy area, read, pointing his finger at Yang Dingtian.

This time, should be "You" character of the different world.

Yang Dingtian did the same but the character he wrote is "You" from earth.

The old man grasped quickly, and he read very accurate, even wrote better than Yang Dingtian.

The next sequence filled with Yang Dingtian and the old man taught each other language, they identify the eye, the nose, mouth, the hair, the skin, the meat, the blood vessel, the veins, the belly, the foot, the heavy snow, the ice, the stair, sky and other words and expressions.

Yang Dingtian was very intelligent, the old man also extremely intelligent.

Several hours later, the snow had stopped.

The old man had taught Yang Dingtian entire 189 characters, fifty words and expressions. After studying, the old man tested Yang Dingtian's result of learning.

For example, the old man is pointing at the dark cloud, spoke two characters, making Yang Dingtian said the dark cloud's words in this world.

Yang Dingtian said correctly, old man responded with a smile, he spoke incorrectly, the old man slapped him on the spot.

The slap was very painful, but the old man probably sorer, because of his breaking bone, once he slapped Yang Dingtian, he spat a mouthful of blood. Therefore Yang Dingtian didn't dare to make a mistake, after making a mistake, he would slapped himself, didn't give the old man a chance to hit, he hits harder than the old man, hit until his own cheek inflamed, his mouth even spew some blood.

No matter how intelligent he was, for only several hours to study several hundred characters, about hundred words and expressions, of course he would make mistakes. In the end, his whole face had resembled to a pig, his tooth loosened, and saliva no longer translucent but dark red color.

The old man didn't show any mercy, once he made a mistake, the pair of eyes would glared dagger at Yang Dingtian.

Until studies time finished, the old man patted Yang Dingtian inflamed face, making his innermost feelings flooded with warm senses.

"You make the ice stair!" The old man unexpectedly said in Chinese before he closed his eye slowly and entered tranquil condition once more.

"Are you not hungry?" Yang Dingtian asked but the old man paid him no attention, although he supposed to be understand Yang Dingtian's meaning by now.

Yang Dingtian smiled in an embarrassed manner, he reorganized the old man's clothing, combed his hair with the hand, then set out on his quest to make the ice stair.

* * *

Day-by-day passed.

The majority of times, the old men just sat without motion, as if he was in Buddhist or Daoist meditation, every ten days, he would give Yang Dingtian fiery red pill, maintaining his life and energy.

Only when the sky started to snow, he opened both eyes, begin to teach Yang Dingtian this world language and writing, while learning the Earth Chinese.

After the snow stopped, two people stop studying, the old man eyes closed and entered Buddhist or Daoist meditation, Yang Dingtian continued to make the ice stair.

The time continued passing the river.

The encirclement of the ice stair on the wall was getting higher and higher, Yang Dingtian's understanding of this world's language and writing also getting more profound. But the old man, he had completely grasped the main Chinese language, he even could pointed out some Yang Dingtian's Chinese mistakes, this old man's wisdom managed to blow his head off.

However Yang Dingtian's study instead became slower, the first ten hours he can study more than 100 characters, but afterward, it's getting harder to understand.

This world completely is the world of military force, the Profound Qi world, Yang Dingtian absolutely didn't understand a lot of the concept, it's really abstract for him.

In order to smooth Yang Dingtian's lesson, the old man even have to speak in Chinese.

Yang Dingtian face would always similar to a pig after every lesson.

The old man is strict and harsh as before, his vision is sharp and threatening.

When Yang Dingtian moved his eyes from him, the old man looked at him with a gentle gaze.

The time passes gradually...

One month, two months, three months...

Six months passed, the winter also passed, the hail of snow was getting fewer and fewer. However, the cold ice stair had almost completed!

The weather is getting hotter.

The language and writing of Yang Dingtian to this world almost completely grasped, usually can also carry on to exchange with the language and writing of this world, had enough understanding to this world.

This world called Chaos Continent!

The land area was bigger than Earth, population more dense than Earth, this is world focused on military force with Profound Qi as the foundation, everyone has different Profound Vein.

If they had a high grade of profound vein then their cultivation talent could be considered as high, If they had a low grade of profound vein then their cultivation talent not even worth to mention.

This is the martial artist world, all things are inferior in front of Martial Dao.

Want to become famous and top dog of the world? Then practices martial art!

Yang Dingtian's eating Roaring Flame Pill every ten days, with dozens types of precious raw materials as the ingredient, mixes the several bloods of fire attribute Profound Beast, refining up under Roaring Flame Sacred Fire, it valued with a large sum of money.

If average people had eaten one, definitely can progress much further in their cultivation, but such a precious thing actually regarded as peach bean to eat by Yang Dingtian here.

Days had gone by, Yang Dingtian's understanding toward this world are getting deeper, but he still knew nothing about the old man.

Who is he? Why he stranded here? Why his body become such weak?

All these still a riddle to him, but he and the old man's sentiment is getting closer, Yang Dingtian interaction with the old man became more friendly than ever, he already regarded this frail looking man as his own family.

After taking the roaring flame pill each time, Yang Dingtian always thought that his whole body overflowed with so much energy, when he's not making the ice stair, he would lash his fish in the air several times to vent the rushing energy.

The old man had drawn one set of graph book of illustrations dealing with boxing in snowy area.

This Fist Arts name is True Yang Fist, altogether had five moves. Each move, consisted of ten steps.

This True Yang Fist looked like very simple, Yang Dingtian only studied 3-4 time, he thought he got the First Move right, feeling proud to himself but then actually saw the cold on the old man's face. The old man wrote in the snowy area:

The way to practice the boxing technique, intrinsic the cultivated Qi, launched the fist forward, lashed out the Qi to attacks. When, the strand of Profound Qi fast flowed from body, this move completed.

Then, the old man closed his eyes and no longer paid any attention.

Yang Dingtian hurried to practice boxing earnestly, he had repeatedly practiced, perhaps reached for several thousand, but felt nothing whatsoever from his punch, no Qi came out from it, instead he was getting tired to the bone, fell to the ground and slept.

When he woke up in the 2nd day, the old man had opened his eyes, had written a full over a hundred characters in the snowy ground.

"This is called Heaven and Earth Secret Art, this was Qi's cultivation chant of the most foundation, every morning act according this law to cultivate your Qi." The old man continued, "You have known about this world language on the whole, but the method of profounder cultivate Qi involves many acupuncture points on the human's body, their veins passage way, this needs special maps and books, these thing you do not understand completely, therefore the methods of these cultivate Qi I can't teach you, will otherwise cause you more harm. This set of chant, but a method of breathing, you can practice it in ease."

"In early morning, practices one hour of the Qi, practices three hours of True Yang Fist again, when you felt the strand of Qi, you told me, then I will teach you the Second Move." The old man said.

"Yes!" Yang Dingtian said.

The old man closed his eyes once again, for the entire for the six months, the majority of times he had his eyes close and rested deeply, as if speaking a few words would decrease his vitality, moreover these six months, Yang Dingtian had taken the roaring flame pill, but the old man ate nothing, he's not even drank any water, but he's never appeared dehydrated or hungry, making Yang Dingtian completely in awe. Although he still concealed his status, but the fact that he possessed that many Roaring Flame Pill , Yang Dingtian speculated that the old man's status is definitely not ordinary.

Yang Dingtian represses all these thoughts and started acting in accordance to the old man's chant, sat with both eyes closed and controlled his breath, cultivating his Qi.

The chant only consisted of several hundred characters, dozens movements, from the nose, to the tongue, to the breath, to the hand signal, fold to the both legs probably, raising the rectum rhythm, all of this must accurate. After dozens work are completed, is a cycle.

After a cycle, Yang Dingtian lower abdomen felt itchy, a heat, as if a mouse fiercely jumped, his body startled, making a small shout punched through his mouth.

"What's wrong?" The old man opened both eyes.

"My belly, as if a mouse had jumped fiercely," Yang Dingtian said.

The Old man facial color one surprised, his face filled with doubt: "Already?"

Then he sighed, "There is always a sky above the sky, really unexpected! Continue, this time don't startled again."

"Yes!" Yang Dingtian nodded, then continues the chant to carry on the cultivation, each cycle needed about 3 minutes to complete. After each cycle, that mousie in lower abdomen will jump, but he tried to look, it suddenly vanished, therefore the entire process akin to a hide-and-seek game.

The entire process, Yang Dingtian as if obtains a fun toy to enjoy himself. It can be said that such a simple Heaven and Earth Secret Art allowed him to enter a strange and mysterious Martial Dao world completely.

After one hour, the Yang Dingtian unwilling heart makes the last attempt.

"Pū..." the result is that the mousie as if really drilled from the deep lower abdomen, kept jumping in steady rhythm.

"How?" The old man opened his eyes.

Yang Dingtian said: "That mousie came out, stay in my belly, gently jumping."

The old man became astonished, shaking his head to say once more: " There is a sky above the sky, really unexpected!"

He had not told Yang Dingtian, other people at least required one month to feel that mouse and sixth month long to keep the mouse in his lower abdomen.

"That process called Attracting Qi, the absorption world vitality to enter your body, then gathered them in the abdomen from your innumerable veins Sea of Qi. That mouse is your initial Profound Qi." The old man said.

"I have Profound Qi?" Yang Dingtian exclaimed in joy.


	3. Learning Martial Arts

"I have Profound Qi?"

"Practices boxing for three hours," The old man nodded, "what's important is not the correctness of the movement, but your Profound Qi circulation. Comprehend your Fist Arts and Profound Qi, learn to control the Profound Qi in your abdomen. Not only you need to gather the Profound Qi into your Sea of Qi from your veins, but also infuse the Profound Qi from your sea to your veins in various places, this play major role in a fight."

"How I am going to do that?" Yang Dingtian frowned.

"Feel it!" the old man closed his eyes.

Yang Dingtian practiced True Yang Fist First Move, he followed the prescribed pattern with precise and careful movement, but the Profound Qi still showed no reaction. After several attempts yet bore the same fruit, Yang Dingtian closed his eyes, trying to feel the strand of Profound Qi inside him. He sensed the mouse inside is ready to make a trouble but as if nothing interested it to rush toward his veins.

He moved his fist around, trying to bait out and summon that mouse, he punched with all of his might, intending to be intimate with it, but the mouse still resided inside his abdomen without any indication to go out, instead the mouse as if flamed down its behavior and paid him not attention at all.

Yang Dingtian exposed his eyes and rolled it around, he ignored this hateful Profound Qi mouse and decided to follow the prescribed pattern of the boxing once more, after practice for several times, he closed his eyes again, feeling that only Profound Qi mouse.

Who knew as the eyes just closed to practice Fist Arts, the mouse jumped in agitation, almost have to disperse its form to the whole veins in his body.

Yang Dingtian's face shone brightly, this Profound Qi mouse akin to a tsundere person, you tried to pay it more attention, it will shrug you off but if you ignore it instead, it will desperately attracting you.

Yang Dingtian hurried close his eyes and practiced the boxing technique, he must feel this strand of Profound Qi once more. Martial Dao was too marvelous, he unable to resist the feeling.

"Stop, don't practice again!" the old man snapped open his eyes.

"But, that mouse fiercely bouncing, I can do this!" Yang Dingtian said.

"It won't happen again for today, it jumped a moment ago already today's biggest achievement," The old man shook his head, "Don't practice again or you will receive a backlash instead."

"Oh! There is a sky above the sky, really unexpected," the old man sighed then closing his eyes slowly.

Yang Dingtian didn't believe the old man , he continued practice secretly. But just as the old man said, not only there's no further improvement, it regressed instead, that excited mouse reduced its motion before it finally just lazily stayed there, it size also as if became smaller.

Next day, Yang Dingtian continued cultivate Qi for an hour, feeling that mouse's size setting bigger and very lively.

However, three hours practices of True Yang Fist, although it enticed the mouse to go all out to jump, but he still unable to summon it out from the Sea of Qi as if that place hold so much attraction for the mouse.

Third day, fourth day, fifth day!

Finally, Yang Dingtian lured out that hateful mouse!

Similar like the real mouse, it pitter-patter around in his body with no control, every time it rushed toward a place, that place gave off a heat, felt the same with being aroused, Yang Dingtian couldn't help but moan.

The old man opened his eye, seeing Yang Dingtian ran around, he sighed and shook his head, "Really! There is always someone above one, it really unexpected."

Three month other people needed, he only takes five days.

"Sits down, eyes closed to control one's breathing, Profound Qi automatically will return to the Sea of Qi," The old man said, "True Yang Fist First Move, is to attract the Profound Qi. Condenses Profound Qi in the veins toward the Sea of Qi, many a little makes a mickle, making Profound Qi formidable. Then, draws it out from Sea of Qi and returned it back to the veins."

"You successfully practice the First Move!" The old man nodded, "The Second Move, is to teach you how to control it, where do you want to it arrive within the part of your body as your desire!"

"Third Move, is to teach you how to allocate Profound Qi, you can't hit someone with full Qi every single time, because fight it's not always about kill, sometimes to teach a lesson! Thus learn to allocate your Profound Qi to be strong enough to punch but not enough to kill."

"Forth Move, is to teach you how to guide Profound Qi to leave Sea of Qi, carried out an attack to the enemy, but stopped midway, storing the Profound Qi somewhere within veins and hold it there."

"Fifth Move, how to use the Profound Qi to launch the attack at the same time, condenses brand-new Profound Qi from the veins to fast arrive at the Sea of Qi, making preparation for the next attack."

"Fifth Move is the most important," Yang Dingtian crossed his arms and pondered.

"Right! It's the most important and most difficult," The old man said: "Human body veins resemble the rill rivers and streams, Profound Qi are similar to a running water, the lower abdomen Sea of Qi as if vast ocean. The rill enters the creek, the creek enters the river, the river enters the great river, the great river enters the sea. Profound Qi originates from the world myriad things, each pore of human body, each inch of the place is absorbing Profound Qi. After Profound Qi submerge in Sea of Qi, Profound Qi of veins can fast condense into Sea of Qi, at the same time each of body starts to attract Profound Qi from the world. The entire process, continuously, the circulation continues. However the act has it own pace, you fire off the first Profound Qi, you need two minutes to be able to condense Profound Qi once more, and that duration enough to kill you many times."

Then, the old man started to draw True Yang Fist Second Move in the snowy area, Third Move, Fourth Move and Fifth Move.

"Summer is coming, the snow will be getting fewer, you must remember the remaining moves completely. Within the next hours, I will shut my eyes again, when you practice, remember my words, cultivate Qi one hour, practices boxing for three hours." The old man said.

"You won't direct me?" Yang Dingtian asked.

"True Yang Fist along with the Heaven and Earth Secret Art are initiation martial arts, is the most simple foundation, but difficult to learn. Each practitioner must practice this to enter the next step of Martial Dao. Each teacher will not help to direct because they can't do it. Each martial artist has their own different and unique way to communicate with their Profound Qi, any guidance not only useless, but also can lead them into a dead end instead."

"Therefore, each martial artist must take these two things as their foundation, it even can be say that one can achieve the highest attainments for a lifetime through the study of True Yang Fist and Heaven and Earth Secret Art." The old man said: "Therefore, this enlightenment, must be done seriously with all of your heart."

Yang Dingtian never thought this True Yang Fist and Heaven and Earth Secret Art unexpectedly so important, "So someone who comprehend these Heaven and Earth Secret Art and True Yang Fist better than anyone, their later achievement is also higher?"

"Majority is yes, with several exceptions. The key is must look at their sensibility and understanding toward the Profound Qi, conjunction and emotion. These thing truly decide martial artist in the future the attainments," the old man nodded, "naturally this related to Profound Vein, a martial artist with high Profound Vein, he can attract the world's Profound Qi better, Sea of Qi also huge, and easily will grasp the nature of Profound Qi."

"Therefore, generally speaking, if under the same level condition, martial artist achievement 70% depended on his or her Profound Vein, 30% their temperament," the old man said: "If the Profound Vein talent is equal, temperament is equal. Then 70% looks at Sect and Treasure, Artifact, 30% looks at the accidental opportunity. Nevertheless, in the end, all looks at his or her Profound Vein."

"How is my Profound Vein?" Yang Dingtian hurries to ask.

The old man showed a strange expression, then has closed both eyes.

Yang Dingtian wondered at his strange expression, could it be that my talent is bad? Not good enough? Yang Dingtian, this person is very narcissism, he thought one didn't has any sort of bad quality.

Meh, just continue then!

First Move, he had master it for five days.

However, the Second Move, he spent 15 days in order to control the Profound Qi, bursting out from his fist and blew some snowflake around, making Yang Dingtian grinned in elation, immersed and dazed by this world mysterious Martial Dao.

But he only just learned how to send it out, he must learn to receive it too, mastering the control of Profound Qi's movement. He used 25 days to finish this.

In other words, he need 40 days in total to learn Second Move, much longer compare to the First Move, this somewhat make him depressed, thinking own talent is bad.

If makes the old man knew what he currently thinking, perhaps he already spilled another blood while groaning: There is always a sky above the sky, it very unexpected.

Even the most outstanding person in this world needed half of the year to complete the Second Move.

Third Move, Yang Dingtian really sent out his depressed feeling, because he need two months to complete it!

But these days, the old man still shut tight his eyes. As for the red roaring flame pill, old man had given Yang Dingtian completely, eat it for each 15 days. Yang Dingtian besides cultivating Qi, including True Yang Fist, building the ice star like before. Along his Profound Qi getting bigger, he seemed more resistant toward the cold, his power was getting stronger , the body filled with so much spirit.

In the days Yang Dingtian practiced the Third Move, spring had slowly come while summer had passed halfway.

Because this place is extremely cold and far in the north, even in summer, the snowballs still pouring from the sky but not as much as the winter thus Yang Dingtian's speed in constructing the ice stair far became much slower.

Therefore, he hoped the summer to quickly pass, and begged the winter to come again!

Yang Dingtian practiced True Yang Fist, First Move for five days, Second Move spent 40 days, and Third Move required two months. His progress to complete the Third Move is really a let down, because he had make the deadline to finish all the move within four months time!

But Yang Dingtian soon turned in delight, the Forth Move which he thought will take longer to learn than the third one, unexpectedly he learn it for three days!

Yang Dingtian cheered on his spot and somehow anticipated that the old man opened his eyes then acclaimed in surprise.

However, the old man still closed his eyes as before, making him somewhat disappointed, as if he just got a good mark on the test but he receive no praise from his parent.


	4. Inherits Sect Leader Position

To learn the Fifth Move, the self-satisfied Yang Dingtian no longer felt any joy, because the progress it's very slow.

Fifth Move is the most important one because he needed to attack and charge profound Qi at the same time. Then he lashed out another attack while charging at the same time again, at least, he had to successfully do this for three rounds.

Three months later, Yang Dingtian not even managed to complete the first round, he required half a minute to condense the new Profound Qi after his first attack.

This trouble making him desperate. However Yang Dingtian was the type of the person who got his spirit burned up when he got more depressed, therefore he went all out giving his effort to learn the last move, thinking about it even after the three hours training, he also pondered in his sleep.

Three months, four months...

The summer had passed, autumn also passed, the land flourished by the winter once more.

Cold climate and heavy snows. Yang Dingtian put aside his thought about True Yang Fist for a moment, after finished training, he focused on manufacturing the ice stair.

Because besides practicing martial arts, he still had to leave this damn place, along with the old man.

Finally, after the 10th heavy snow, Yang Dingtian's ice stair had completed 99.99%, only several stairs away from the top, perhaps around 3-4 meter.

So long the next heavy snow rained down, Yang Dingtian would have enough to finish his one year project ice star, leaving here together with the old man.

* * *

Yang Dingtian twitched his face as he rested, feeling the cold on the surface of his face, he snapped open his eyes.

Snow! Heavy snow!

This time was enough to complete the remaining stairs!

Despite his joy, but Yang Dingtian refrained himself from building them immediately, he started his daily morning practice first, one hour cultivated his Qi and three hour practiced his True Yang fist.

Now, after he sent out Profound Qi attack, he only needed about 15 seconds to charge the next Profound Qi attack. But still, this mean he yet to finish the first round, not to mention he needed to complete three. At this time, Yang Dingtian had put down all frivolous fantasies, prepared dozen of protracted wars.

However... the sky lord probably played a joke with him.

This morning, the result of his practiced just as the same as the one he had in the past days.

"Bang..." his punch shook the snowflake in the front.

"Bang..."

"Bang..."

"Bang..."

Without any omen, Yang Dingtian punch ten waves of Profound Qi one after another, he didn't realized about this, but he actually succeeded on sending out attack continuously, with no interval's time, his veins charged a new Profound Qi in the instant!

After the discovery, Yang Dingtian was shocked.

What's wrong, how can like this?

Before he spent four months , but not even one-third progress was completed, he estimated perhaps it took 1 or 2 years.

He couldn't comprehend how he can pass it like this, he had completed the Fifth Move! Moreover not just three rounds, but he had carried several more many.

Yang Dingtian feared this was just an illusion, or an accident, therefore he tried True Yang Fist Fifth Move once more.

Right, he can launch several waves of Profound Qi attack easily, after 13 waves, the veins in his body needed to recharge the new Profound Qi.

Yang Dingtian mind was completely blown, even had forgotten to cheer.

At this moment, the old man opened his eyes, "Right, Martial Dao is such marvelous, sometime it irritated you much, but out of nowhere will give you pleasant surprise. Naturally, this all pleasant surprised is the result of one enlightenment in according to someone's luck and talent."

Then, the old man said it again: "Oh, There is always a sky above the sky, it really unexpected!"

Yang Dingtian looked at his fist, then brandished it to the snowflake, "Grandfather, I practiced True Yang Fist. My ice stair soon will be finish, then we can exit immediately, we can exit!"

Usually, every time Yang Dingtian shouted like that, the old man would scolded him, thus after realized he had shouted, Yang Dingtian quickly shut his mouth tight, waiting to be scolded by the old man.

The old man opened both eyes slowly, glanced at the floating heavy snow. He faced Yang Dingtian, no angry face like usual, just a faint smile, somehow let out a sigh, "The day has finally come."

"Yes, we can exit!" Yang Dingtian nodded like a pecking bird.

"Child, sit down."

Yang Dingtian hurried to sit at the old man's side, "What are we going to study this time?"

"Nothing," The old man said with a smile, "Although you hadn't been ask, don't you want to know who I am? Why I stranded here?"

Yang Dingtian slightly surprised, after a brief, he nodded.

"Time is up, if not now then there will no other opportunity," the old man said with a smile slightly.

"I am Dongfang Niemie, Yin-Yang Sect's Sect Master."

Although Yang Dingtian didn't know what is this Yin-Yang Sect, but in any case, the old man is the school leader, Yang Dingtian asked immediately: "Are you previously very strong?"

Dongfang Niemie slightly surprised, then said with a smile: "Un, strong."

The old man continued, "Don't you feel strange, since I am strong, why fell into this hole?"

Yang Dingtian paused, then declined his head.

"Child, I can't tell you now, your strength is not enough, knowing this secret will not bring any advantage to you, but harming you instead," The old man said: "I had been froze inside this Ten Thousand Miles Glacier, it's location itself is the world biggest secret."

"I think that forever and ever would be frozen in here, but you suddenly appeared from another world, it's really Heaven's will!"

"When you rescued me from the glacier, I asked whether you are my enemy's men or not, what schemes and tricks you prepared, but no matter how smart I am, it's impossible for me to suspect that you come from another world."

"Child, your appearance has brought me a new live, making the desperate ideal recover once more. Thanks the heaven for delivering you in the front of me, letting you inherit my legacy, making you attain the dreams that I am unable to gain for a lifetime. "

"The realm I unable to achieve, you can achieve. Enemy I can't defeat, you can defeat! Because child, you are Nine Yang Profound Vein."

Nine Yang Profound Vein? That random taoist priest on Earth had also said Yang Dingtian is Nine Yang Body.

"You asked me before, how is your Profound Vein?" The old man said with a smile: "It's a talent that in trillion populations, not even one can have, super rare!"

"Perhaps Nine Yang Body is not worth a red cent in your world, instead will bring the endless trouble. However in this Profound Heaven Continent, it only can appear in the legend."

"The Nine Yin Body female, in millenniums wouldn't appear. The Nine Yang Body man, in the millenniums wouldn't appear," the old man said: "When you practice Heaven and Earth Secret Art and True Yang Fist initiation martial arts, I had estimated how long you can comprehend it, but has not thought that your performance goes far beyond my imagination."

"Martial artist of this world, starts the initiation practice under the age of 7-8 year old, the fastest one needs about 3-4 year to complete, but you have spent merely only for 7 months 18 days," the old man said.

Yang Dingtian said embarrasedly: "But they started at 7-8, I am 20 years old, nothing worth mention winning from those children."

"But you need to know, the older someone to start the initiation time, the harder they would progress, they suffer more loss," the old man shook his head, "you are the first one who started the initiation at the twenty years old, completely unique."

"Child, my talent is high, but still not comparable with you," the old man sighed: "I think that my ideal was just a delusional, but thanks the sky to actually deliver someone as talented as you."

"I have lost for a lifetime, has defeated, falling into the fate of dying is better than living. However, my ideal can continue live through your will and body."

"Child!" the old man stared at Yang Dingtian's eyes, "are you willing to request me to be master? Are you willing to inherit my legacy?"

Yang Dingtian didn't really understand the meaning of the opposite party, after hearing old man's question, he replied without hesitation: "Certainly! You are my only family member in this world, I cherished my family!"

"Then kneel down!" Dongfang Niemie said in a firm tone.

Yang Dingtian set out, knelt in the old man's front, he knocked his heads three times.

"Good, good! From now on, you are Dongfang Niemie's only direct disciple, you are my Yin-Yang Sect 29th generation of Sect Master successors!" Dongfang Niemie stretched out his palm, two groups of flame manifested from the tip of his fingers, turned into a ring which appear on his ring finger.

Very magnificent ring, is similar to two groups of flame which encircled and hugged in the same place, one group is the red roaring flame, one group is the blue ice flame.

Dongfang Niemie picked the roaring flame ring, slowly inserted it into Yang Dingtian's ring finger, when the ring just wrapped in his finger, the Flame Ring vanished without hesitation.

Dongfang Niemie said: "This is Yin-Yang Sect's Sect Master Command Ring, it stay on your finger but wouldn't reveal it shape, only when you are powerful enough that the Flame Ring will manifest and by at that time, you have became the Yin-Yang Sect leader."

Yang Dingtian startled, "Grandfather… Master, how I can be the leader when I am so weak."

"Yin-Yang Sect's each generation of leaders are direct successor of taking office leader, who dare to say you can't be the sect's leader?" Dongfang Niemie said: "After you went to Yin-Yang Sect, don't announce my death news yet, let the people think I am still alive and assume the Yin-Yang Sect's leader position. 20 years later, if you are formidable enough and Flame Ring has appeared, then you can announce my death news, publicized it into Yin-Yang Sect's Sect Master."

Dongfang Niemie took off an accessory from his neck, this is a jade with fire carves on it, glowing with fiery red and incomparable beautiful.

"This necklace, is I and your Master-Wife presenting gift, a faith token. This necklace called A Moth Flying to the Flame, I and your Master-Wife shared each one a half. My half are flame strap ornament, your Master-Wife has half jade moth necklace. You will bring this presenting gift faith token to your Master-Wife, when she saw it, she will unconditionally believe you."

"After attaining the flame strap ornament, so long it merges with the moth necklace together. Your Master-Wife will see my testament..."


	5. Bethroth the beloved daughter

"Testament?" Yang Dingtian face filled with shock, "Master, you not coming with me?!"

"Shut up, listen to what I have to say!" Dongfang Niemie glared his eyes.

Yang Dingtian gritted his teeth, heat burned his eye socket, "Yes!"

"In my testament, I will say to your Master-Wife to candidate you as the next Sect Master of Yin-Yang Sect's, persuading her to use the entire resources to train you, turning you into an expert as soon as possible, thus can early govern the entire Yin-Yang Sect."

"Moreover in the testament, I also betroths my daughter to you, she called Dongfang Bingling, was younger several months from you, she also happen to be a good match with you. She is my only beloved daughter and you are a good child, also very intelligent, betrothing her to you make me feel relieved," Dongfang Niemie said with a smile.

"But, what if she's not complied, among the men and women must have the sentiment to be able in the same place, perhaps she already fall in love with other?" Yang Dingtian said.

Dongfang Niemie didn't say anything, he held Yang Dingtian's finger, approaching the flame strap ornament toward it.

Immediately, since two groups of flame braved in the same position, the flame strap ornament turned very bright. On the top of it, a person's shadow gradually revealed on the surface of the cold ice wall.

This is a girl's image, around ten -year-old. Although still a child, her beauty was enough to stop his breath and ceased his mind, Yang Dingtian turned into daze, he can't believe such a girl can actually exist, she is far beautiful than any artware of some creator.

"This is ten years ago Little Ling'er, this is your fiancee. Ten years had passed, I can't imagine her appearance, but I know she grow into a very beautiful lady, Your Master-Wife is outstandingly beautiful so she at least the same as her or far more beautiful." Dongfang Niemie said.

Truly, Yang Dingtian had seen the most beautiful woman for a lifetime that is his girlfriend, Li Bijun, but this Dongfang Bingling is beyond her by far.

"I am her father, I am his world, I decide everything for her, from infancy to maturity she always listens to my words, any words that I spoke she will listen. Moreover what most important about her, although she's not Nine Yin Body, but she has Pure Yin Body that in thousand year wouldn't appear, she is the same with her mother. Not any men can't enjoy this, only then your Nine Yang Body is her best matches certainly. You become husband and wife, both of your cultivation will reap the benefit respectively, the Yin-Yang would be well distributed, can achieve twice the result with only half the effort."

"In three years, if she couldn't find a man with enough formidable Profound Vein to have sexual intercourse, her Yin Fire will overflow, she will be in so much pain, even can die. Therefore, if I don't betroth her with you then who should I betroth her to? Now, do you comply to marry my daughter, your Junior Apprentice Sister"" Dongfang Niemie said.

Yang Dingtian face blushed, then nodded.

"Ha Ha..." Dongfang Niemie gapped his mouth, showing his dried teeth, "In these years, only now that I can laugh like this, not only I found the successor who one hundred years rare to appear, but also found dependence lifelong for my daughter, I died with no regrets!"

"For Ten years I suffer, protecting my last vitality to anticipate any miracle to occur, who know the heaven had taken a pity of me, has granted me you, Yang Dingtian."

Looking at Dongfang Niemie obsolete face flushed like a ripe tomato, Yang Dingtian can't help but became restless, "Master."

"Ten years of being fragile, I had almost forgotten my earthshaking past appearance." Dongfang Niemie said, "good apprentice, in my final time, this master will let you have a look, the military might and aggressive Dongfang Niemie..."

Along with Dongfang Niemie's last words, as if blue flame fiercely ignited from the old man. a miracle suddenly occurred.

Dongfang Niemie withered disorderly hair turned into glittering pitch-black, dancing and fluttering in the air. Skin that akin to a piece of dried wood, becomes tight and smooth, filled with power and youth. A dark and gloomy eyes, instantaneously becomes bright resembled a scorching flame.

In this instant, Dongfang Niemie became younger dozens years old, from a grey defeated and obsolete old man, turning into a graceful and fierce middle age male completely. Even the previous similar beggar robe, changed into the brocade jade robe one, above the Flame Flower mark, exactly the threatening spirit symbol.

This is Dongfang Niemie original appearance, aggressive and imposing, elegant but without restraint.

"My vitality is weak, therefore this master unable to teach you much technique and martial art, but I can grant you something more precious, with my final strength, I will wash your marrow and cleansh your veins," Dongfang Niemie both hands dropped in one fell swoop, under Yang Dingtian body are similar thermal energy raise him up, letting his entire body float in the midair.

"Practice Martial Dao, the most important is to wash the vein. I said that human body veins are similar to the innumerable rivers and streams rills, the Sea of Qi is similar to a vast sea, the water of rivers and streams rill gathers, galloping toward the sea before finally entering it. Profound Qi is like water, each time your cultivation raised is the same as Sea of Qi and veins has increased running water. However, similar to the rivers and streams in the mountain's stream, it will gradually enter a slit before it finally get jamming, your progress would get slower until not having a single advance. Therefore each washing the marrow and cleansing the veins is similar to the widening the silt gap, expands the river course, making the air current of veins unimpeded, smoothing Profound Strength to flow between the Sea of Qi and veins, this will increase your result twice fold but with half of the effort, first thousand li(500 km)."

"Now, this master will wash your vein, whether how many I can wash is entirely depend on your fortune."

Then, Dongfang Niemie controlled his Qi and gushed out a formidable strength, he poured it into Yang Dingtian's right foot heart.

* * *

"It's cold and hot!" Yang Dingtian wanted to scream but he unable to let out a sound.

Really strange, What Dongfang Niemie practiced is Pure Yang Profound Strength, it's a raging flame, but the moment this strength enters his body , not only it's extremely hot, but also extremely cold, like he was becoming ash and ice sculpture at the same time.

"I am Pure Yang Body, what I practice is fire. But after learn to the peak, Yang is just like Yin, Yin is just like Yang, the flame turned into the pure blue color, in this realm, there is no different between cold and hot, both applied the same. I spent 39 years, practicing this realm, you are the possessor of Nine Yang Profound Vein, I believe that you at most only took 20 years to arrive at this realm, when the time comes, you can make the Flame Ring to manifest and you shall announce yourself as the Yin-Yang Sect's leader."

Dongfang Niemie spoke while pouring his formidable strength into Yang Dingtian's right heart with no indication to stop, went forward along Yang Dingtian's bloodlines inch by inch, cleaned all of his vein thoroughly, each nerve ending has not let off.

The entire process is sufficiently painful. As if several thousand degrees raging fire burned down, as if 100 degrees below zero froze in, this pain cannot be describe by a mere language, not even comparable to that Yang Dingtian self-combusting accident.

Formidable Profound Strength clean Yang Dingtian's veins inch by inch, from the beginning can clean one inch every minute, but as it progress deeper, it started getting slower before it truly move as slow as a snail, and Yang Dingtian's pain intensified layer by layer, his whole body shivered without control. Yang Dingtian's skin turned half red and blue, it's very strange!

After a half hour.

This inhuman pain reach its demise, Yang Dingtian whole body felt numb, this first washing the marrow and cleansing the veins resulting in Yang Dingtian to breath heavily from his mouth, his chest heaved as if he just did a long cardio, he resembling a fish which had been exiled into the sand beach and desperately need water. He unable to do anything but floated in the air without life, his entire body from top to bottom filled with impurity, making it dark greasy, this is the leftover waste from Yang Dingtian veins, had been cleaned by Dongfang Niemie. Although this time Yang Dingtian whole body is in pain but he also felt light, his body as if weight nothing, like a feather flowed in the wind.

However, Dongfang Niemie turned ten years older, his black elegant hair now changed into somewhat grayish white.

"Really unbelievable, merely one-fourth double-hour, I have washed the First Layer veins. Compared to before, your cultivation's speed will progress 3-4 time faster."

"Really worthily Nine Yang Body, very astonishing. Merely washing the First Layer's vein, the speed is several times faster than other people, I remember my first time washed the vein, had spent whole day and night. But washing your First Layer vein only consumed this much Profound Strength, fascinating."

"I first thought my Profound Strength can only suffices to give you to wash the First Layer, has not actually thought it consume only several merely!"

"Since it turn out like this, then we shall continue, I must have a look how fierce is this Nine Yang Profound Vein."

From Dongfang Niemie's palm, another sturdier formidable Profound Strength sneaked inside Yang Dingtian's right hand heart fiercely, it's stronger 4 – 5 times.

"The Profound strength required to wash the Second Layer usually increased several fold than the First Layer, then it will multiple again for the higher Layers, at most can depended on other profound strength to wash the vein only reach to the Third Layer since the rest can increased several hundred times, must depended upon own Profound Strength for the later Layers"

Really, the Second Layer washing the marrow and cleansing the veins speed was slower than First Layer, but the painful feeling also increased to the situation where Yang Dingtian has almost been unable to endure. That fiery bitter and biting cold, making his veins popped out on his skin, his eyeballs filled with red threads.

"Own Martial Dao cultivation for the small and weak person, our veins are quite frail, therefore is unable to bear the pain of washing the marrow and cleansing the veins. Each time washing the marrow and cleansing the veins is a Gate of Death, sometimes you need luck to achieve this process, many person bloodlines explodes while doing this. Afterward, when you carried the washing of marrow and cleansing the veins, always make sure to arrive at the full assurance, otherwise absolutely don't do it or it will be a narrow escape."

Although Yang Dingtian this time can hear Dongfang Niemie's words, but his voice passed to his ear in a strange noise, as if listened to the person who speak in the water, Yang Dingtian's entire body seemed like temporarily under disability to do anything .

The time moved like a stream in the river, Dongfang Niemie's Profound Strength one by one advance, cleaned up Yang Dingtian's each inch bloodlines vein thoroughly.

five hours later, the washing of marrow and cleansing the veins for the second layer had concluded, Yang Dingtian felt similar to a dead meat that floated in the airborne, unable to move a single inch. Whole body coated in a dark thing. Within the body, his veins as filled with intense wind that flowed so fast, making his entire body as if momentarily can flutter to fly.


	6. Master, I leave

Dongfang Niemie had turned 20 years older, his face folded with so many wrinkles and came from all sides, the lights in his pupil no longer luster, the hair turned completely snow-white, brocade robe no longer dazzling, is similar to the linen thick clothes.

"Marvelous, really marvelous! In the past, it took four days and four night for my Second Layer but you only needed two double-hour, my Profound Strength you consumed was merely one tenth, this is marvelous!"

"Child, I faced with a choice, to continue to wash your vein or just stop?"

"Continues to wash the vein? Very possible my Profound Strength was insufficient, if washes the marrow but stopped midway because the lack of Profound Strength then consequence would be terrible, moreover your body had also reach the limit. If stops now, my remaining many Profound Strength would be wasted, I am not willing, if I can wash your Third Layer, is the same as reducing your struggle for several years, you can early become the Yin-Yang Sect's leader, I am not willing!"

"Shall I continue or should I stop?"

Yang Dingtian it's impossible to reply the old man, he can't even move a finger, let alone speak, tilting his head is out of the question.

"Heaven deliver you to me, to create miracle, I am going to bet, I have decided, we continue, even if it end in the failure backlash, It's the consequence..."

Finally, in the tone that filled with renounce, Dongfang Niemie started to the third washing the marrow and cleansing the veins process.

Yang Dingtian's pain had arrived at the limit, Dongfang Niemie also growed into an old man once again, this all happened before the Third Layer.

Now, Yang Dingtian completely unable to feel his body existence, this is an extremely dangerous signal, he felt he got no limbs, all detached from his body, his own face no longer on their spot. His vision is dark, the ears turned deaf, as if only Divine Consciousness floated between raging flame and extremely bitter cold ice.

Dongfang Niemie also quickly becomes senile, skin folded layer by layer, body changed into thin. Although hair originally was white, but still decorated with gloss but now similar to the dehydrated grass which fast withered.

One hour, two hours, three hours...

The sky had turned from dark into bright once more.

The entire 20 hours had passed by, this Third Layer was still continuing. Dongfang Niemie whole appearance was similar to the dry corpse, comparing to his initial condition when Yang Dingtian just met him, before the washing of marrow and cleansing the veins, the oil lamp was dry but still lit with a dim light but now. Although his hair is similar to a dry grass, but still lushes and filled his head. But at this time, the grayish white hair had broken, one after another ruptured, on the skinny scalp merely only a few several hair left.

But that Robe, at this time became a wisp.

As for Yang Dingtian, the body also flowed with the black impurity from the beginning, but afterward mixed with scarlet colors, finally his red liquid had spilled from every surface of his body, as if he had been cracked open, the black impurity drenched with the iron scent color, causes Yang Dingtian turned into a red meat person.

At this time, Dongfang Niemie's Profound Strength has invaded Yang Dingtian's top of the head, the Third Layer process had completed 99%, but Yang Dingtian's life was in mortal danger, as if any more pressure will directly kill him.

And what most fearful in this situation, Dongfang Niemie's Sea of Qi had completely turned into a land, completely empty!

The whole body didn't have any strength left.

"Could it be that it's going to fail, even when success is this near?" Dongfang Niemie lamented, he also retained his strength to provide contingencies in case Yang Dingtian's life is in danger. However since his Profound Strength was insufficient to finish the last steps, he could only use the reserved strength. But still unable to complete the last 1% progress, such a small amount but he unable to complete it, if stops now, Yang Dingtian's death is inevitable.

"Initially prepared for the final words of farewell, but I guess we don't have that kind of luxury, right child?" Dongfang Niemie said slowly.

"Remember, carry on my legacy, carry it to the Yin-Yang Sect."

"Remember, when you are formidable enough, you can view the secrets in that Flame Ring, you will find out why I am stranded under this Ten Thousand Miles Glacier."

"When you are formidable enough, promise me to take the path that challenge the order of this world, to look whether the so called god is exist or not?"

"Remember, looks after your Master-Wife, takes care of my daughter..."

"Remember, never make anybody know your special Profound Vein, no one..."

"Child, goodbye..."

Dongfang Niemie roared!

*Bang!*

An enormous flame bursts exploded from inside his body, thoroughly combusted his body and making him a burning man.

*Bang!*

The deep cold ice cavern got trashed, the blue ray jumps fiercely in the present, is similar to a giant missile strike and blasted the cavern.

The blue ray swept away the cavern surrounding area, the glittering and translucent carving cold ice wall cracked. Yang Dingtian's ice stairs that he had built over the year turned into the fragment of snowflakes almost in a second.

*Bang!*

Dongfang Niemie vanished in a puff of smoke.

An incomparably formidable impact strength hit Yang Dingtian, making his body sky rocketed toward the sky, up and up several kilometers of altitude, not only he left the cavern's mouth, but also flew high to the sky before his speed decreased, luckily the wind brew quite fierce thus his body not fall straight back to the cave but several meters away from its entrance, his body hit hard the ground.

Meanwhile, the originally deep ice cavern, had blasted open and collapsed, in the ground countless snows are similar to the tide bury the cavern entire area.

"Go! Leave this spot immediately, or my enemy will soon arrive in this place."

"Child, goodbye, my ideal and will, carry it on..."

Dongfang Niemie's final sound reverberated in the Yang Dingtian ear. He had detonated his Sea of Qi, helping Yang Dingtian completed the final 1% Third Layer of washing the marrow and cleansing the veins, destroying the entire ice cavern and blasting out Yang Dingtian away.

"Master, no, no, I don't want this..." after bouncing on the snowy area enough several meters away and laid still for several minutes, Yang Dingtian restored his speech and the ability to move, he raised his fingers and pulled himself toward the collapsing cavern.

At this time, the cavern had no longer existed, buried by the white and puffy snow. No matter how hard one squinted their eyes or narrowed it, only white boundary would enter their vision.

Dongfang Niemie never planned to leave here alive, never thought to let the ice stair that Yang Dingtian laboriously made displayed its might. He already planned that all, helped Yang Dingtian with all of his strengths so he would be the only who get out. Detonating his own Sea of Qi, to blasted out Yang Dingtian away, but also eliminates every single of Yang Dingtian's trace so his enemy wouldn't find it out.

"I don't want this, master, father..." Yang Dingtian shouted in a hoarse tone, his brain projected Dongfang Niemie last moment, the loud bang of explosion that could deafened one ears, Dongfang Niemie's proud and gentle sound that resounded repeatedly inside his heart.

For the Entire one year, the time they had spent together, the old man is Yang Dingtian this world only acquaintance, his only family member. In the Yang Dingtian's mind, he is not only the strict teacher, but also the kind father. Yang Dingtian went all out to make the ice stair, produced more than 10,000, hoping to get out from this cave together with the old man.

However now...

His only family member had sacrificed his own life.

He helped me, entrusted the sect to me, betrothing his most beloved daughter to me.

Such benevolence, is bigger than the world!

The painfull sadness battered his heart, but Yang Dingtian remembered that he must left as soon as possible or Dongfang Niemie's enemy will soon come, he had a promise to fulfill, although Yang Dingtian wanted to know who very much this enemy, but he knew that one should evade far thousand li(500 km) before the enemy arrived.

Yang Dingtian suppressed his tears, knelt down and knocked three heads to the direction that the cavern is burying.

"Master, you rest well. I will achieve all of your wishes!"

"I will quickly become strong, I will carry forward Yin-Yang Sect, I will take the path that you have not taken no matter how hard it is. I will kill your enemy, no matter a male or female."

"When I become formidable to enough, I will challenge the world's order, search for the so-called god existence!"

"I will take care Master-Wife, I will protect your daughter!"

"I will dedicate my life to your commitment!"

"Master, goodbye and rest well!"

* * *

Ten Thousand Miles of Ice and Snow, which direction you take all is a white smooth snowfield, as if the entire world only then this color, making the person couldn't decide which east, south, west, or north.

Yang Dingtian closed right up against the Sun to distinguish the direction, the whole naked body walked toward the East. He didn't know where is Yin-Yang Sect, because everything happen so quickly, Dongfang Niemie without enough time to tell him all of this detail. He must find a settlement, then inquired the route, went to the Sect.

Reason that Yang Dingtian walked toward the East, this direction is the nearest settlement, but also enough over five thousand li(500 km).

Yang Dingtian places called Ten Thousand Miles Glacier and clearly not just an exaggeration, it truly had surpassed 10,000 miles. No matter entire Ice and Snow Land from west to east has surpassed 10,000 miles from south to north. This world is much bigger than Earth, nobody knew the world the boundary there.

But had been stranded here Dongfang Niemie for ten years of that extremely deep ice cave, is almost in the entire Ice and Snow Land center. From the east habitation inhabited area probably 5,700 miles, surpasses 7,000 miles from the western settlement.

At this time on Yang Dingtian only then a flame pill, stuffed inside his right ear, his whole body is naked, thus could only put it in the ear, this pill can maintain his half a month life probably, therefore he must traversed this 5,700 miles in half a month.

"Master, I walk..."

 **QN: You now, if anyone had finished read the story like me, I kinda hope sort of MILF situation for the novel, but sadly the author didn't go this path, sad...**


	7. Bitter Journey

Yang Dingtian stared at Dongfang Niemie's grave for the last time, then rushing his foot, dashing in the east direction. His speed was quicker several time compared when he was in Earth, his body as if weight nothing. He felt his strength Is far stronger than before.

Albeit he just started cultivating, because he had his marrow washed and his veins cleansed to the Third Layer, he felt like a stream of wind flowing inside his body. If he still in Earth, he would already broke all world records.

After two hours, Yang Dingtian ran near more than a hundred miles. Supposedly he could run faster, but that would consume his energy much quicker, thus he could only do so much.

Several hours later, Yang Dingtian ran more than five hundred miles, he is tired but not exhausted, Martial Dao of this world was truly formidable, he only started cultivating but can run more than five hundred miles yet not feeling any fatigue, naturally he didn't know that the benefactor of his superb feat is the result of the Third Layer's washing.

The sky dropped their innumerable snows, the gale brew, smacked Yang Dingtian toward the opposite direction, making him unable to move, moreover this situation forcing him to consume his energy much larger, without much of a choice, he could only dig a cavern and hid until the gale no longer bare its fang.

It finally ceased on the third days, the weather turned bright, the sky glowed in a deep blue tone, two Sun resembled a radiant gems that lit the universe, its reflection on the snowy area surface causing people to have a hard time to keep wide open their eyes.

Yang Dingtian crawled out from the deep snow, thanks to his Nine Yang Body, the cold temperature inside the snow and the fierce heavy gale didn't enough to freeze him to death.

This is actually quite strange, after the process of washing his Third Layer, he didn't need much oxygen to sustain his life, he can lagged his breath for 20 minutes long without any sort of difficulty.

Under the glare of shining bright sky, Yang Dingtian dashed toward the east side while closing his eyes, the snow-white surface is too dazzling, however since from ten thousand li (0.5km) in here is nothing but snow so he thought he wouldn't crash into anything while running.

Yang Dingtian luck is good, for three days straight he didn't meet any obstacles. He ran more than 1000 li (0.5km).

But three days later, another gale struck down, forcing him to dig a hole and hid inside once more.

He hid this time for a whole week, the gale outside is truly crazy. He crawled out from the cavern, his whole body felt weak, also cold, because his energy had thoroughly depleted, Yang Dingtian dug the red pill from his ear and ate it once more.

Immediately, a large quantity of heat blasted out from his body, flowing through all of his, not just making it warm and basking him in comfortable sense, but also sent out a lot of vigor into his muscle and stacked up his energy to the fullest, Yang Dingtian thought his four limbs filled with explosive power.

Without enough time, Yang Dingtian refused to let this strength to be wasted and he dashed toward the east.

Ran…

Just keep running…

Ran without hesitate...

Under the illuminations of two Sun, on the surface of snow-white Ten Thousand Miles of Ice and Snow, a figure moved in a blur.

This time, Heaven blessed Yang Dingtian, the sky is clear for the whole nine day. Actually, at the fifth day the sky darkened, he worried whether the heavy snow will befall again, but less than three hours, the gloomy clouds dispersed.

These days, Yang Dingtian ran more than three thousand miles. Just for another thousand miles and he could exit this damn Ten Thousand Miles Glacier.

When he prepare to put all of his effort to cover the last distance, bad weather struck the land, Yang Dingtian met the strongest winds storm ever in the history, almost blew flying him away. He dig a quite deep cavern to get away with such a scary phenomenon.

Luckily, the fierce disaster only last for a while, two days it had ceased and the weather became clear once more. However, after crawled out from the cavern, his energy within the body hasn't much left, the remaining distance could only depended on his willpower.

Four days later, Yang Dingtian ran a thousand miles, but the energy of flame pill had depleted. Yang Dingtian didn't have anything to eat, obviously cannot eat the snow and ice, his body getting weaker, from running then walking, his body became numbed, his vision darkened, if he lied down now, he believe he won't be able to stand again.

When he almost collapsed, he caught a glimpse of a big tree, is height as if it could pierced the clouds.

He wept, forced out his final strength to face the sky and screamed a joyful cry.

One month, for the whole fucking month, he ran more than 5700 li (0.5km), finally left this damn Ten Thousand Miles Glacier. His field of vision no longer just captured a white stupid color.

He could finally eat, not really delicious or easy to chew, it's a tree seed after all, but he ate dozens, eating until his entire tongue and mouth became stiff and numb.

He felt stuffed and slept in satisfaction.

After getting up, Yang Dingtian continued to walk toward the east side. Exceeding toward there, the trees much more crowded, until it completely became a big forest. Inside, the trees have a thick and wide body, but they are spacing dozens meters from each other, therefore it's not difficult to traverse.

Yang Dingtian fantasized about the animal inside this forest, he hoped to eat a meat.

However, such a giant forest, not a single animal ever appeared before his eyes, not just the beasts, even birds never fly above his head!

So disappointing!

This was impossible, when he learned the knowledge of this world, Yang Dingtian knew the wild animal inside this forest should be many, the Maori barbarian outside the forest tended to enter this forest to hunt, but aside from plants, no other life entered his vision. Over a thousand li (0.5km) forest, it's devoid from any roared of an animal, Yang Dingtian almost collapsed.

However, Yang Dingtian's meals had been improved, no longer battered by the hard and tasteless tree's seed, changed into a tree fruit, still tasteless thought but at least it soft.

Five days later, Yang Dingtian went out of the thousand li(500 km) forest, he saw the shape line of mountain range. He thought soon he would arrive at the Maori barbarian place, finally could see a human settlement.

Really, two days later after went out from the forest, he saw the first house, it's a solid small log cabin, Yang Dingtian filled with joy. However there is nothing inside, even furniture, the floor swept with a thick dust, no foods or clothes.

Yet Yang Dingtian wasn't discouraged at all, because this possibly a hunter's hut, the hunter left, thus no one lived here.

The second log cabin, however, also empty, so did the third and fourth, no one ever stay there.

Finally, Yang Dingtian stumbled into a quite crowded village, enough dozens wooden houses, but nobody lives here, aside from inside furniture which arranged in neat, there only thick dust.

Moreover, Yang Dingtian still not discovered any animal as before, not even a squawk.

He kept traversing toward the east direction and he passed more villages, even 2-3 market towns, he saw a big house built with stones.

But he is alone; these places are a silent hill.

What the hell happen here? Why there is no life?

Each time he passed these places, Yang Dingtian's heart grew colder, his expression masked with gloomy disguised. One month since he left the glacier, he walked more than three thousand miles, arrived at the innumerable houses, then a small town, but no population he met, neither human nor animal.

Master said, here should live an extremely cold resistant Maori race, they exceled in using axes, inborn vigorous warrior.

It's possible that they were perhaps move out because some sort of difficulty, but what about the animal? The birds? Bugs? This is not normal.

Yang Dingtian knew that walked toward the east side again, was a boundless sea, he even smelled the flavor of sea carried by the wind.

Yang Dingtian walked in a fast gait, but afterward he slowed his steps because he scared to arrive quickly at the sea but still couldn't find any human, no animal's meat to hunt, he didn't know what he should do.

His steps really became slower, every day just walked several miles, then looked for a room to rest, prolonged his time to arrive at the sea shore.

Yang Dingtian consumed the tree seed as before, because nothing else to eat. His body still naked as before, don't bother with a plain cloth to wear, he couldn't even find animal skin. Thought the trees still had their leaves, but it's hard and sharp, he couldn't tuck them onto his body.

Well, since he couldn't see a half person's shadow, he's not sensitive to cold, then he didn't bother being naked.

* * *

In the log cabin, Yang Dingtian lied on the blockhead bed, he felt that fear, he thought own will and fighting spirit gradually weakening, he's too depressed that he started become lazy.

In the Ice and Snow Land, he frequently struggled, but nothing to fear since he saw nothing but white snow, at that time his fighting spirit was abundant. Now here had trees, house, but no human and animal which weakening Yang Dingtian's fighting spirit with fear.

Actually what happened? What if I still couldn't find any person after reach the sea shore? I can't inquiry anything about Yin Yan sect, let alone arrive there.

No matter how he tried to lay on the bed, he still couldn't fall asleep, the boundary of loneliness chipped away Yang Dingtian's innermost feelings, making him desperate and bitter, it could be said that the time had passed several month since he arrived in this world, Yang Dingtian's appearance is the same as savage and barbarian people, his hair and beard is dirty, messy, and long.

Um?

Yang Dingtian's ears twitched, he as if heard an animal sounds somewhere in the area.

He crawled from the bed, focusing his sense to his ears, feared if this is just an illusion.

No, it's not an Illusion!

The sound getting louder, it's a sound of a horse's hoof; he even heard the sound of someone's shouted.

Human!

Yang Dingtian jumped down from the bed, flushed out from the log cabin.

In the front of him several hundred meters away, a huge group march.

It's a bunch of Human, along with horses, seemed similar with the Earth horses at the first glance, but if one looked carefully, it's bigger several sizes, also looked stronger, and on their head had a single horn.

Enough over a hundred people, everyone wears magnificent fur clothes, they bought a lot of magnificent weapons.


	8. Beautiful Young Woman

There also red carriage among this group.

Everyone vision were healthy, their skin was ruddy, their face filled with a proud appearance, it seemed they are not a bad people.

"Oiiiiii! Here, here! Help me! Take me along with you guys!"

Yang Dingtian overran this group; he blocked their paths, with both hands rose to the air and waved around.

The warrior of this group was currently in a rushing step, surprised by the sudden appearance of a savage person who blocked the road, they ceased their movement while roared and shouted.

"Stop the horse!"

"Military force alert!"

The heads' of the brilliant robe knights abruptly waved his hand, shackled the motion of this group, then dozens of special crossbow swiftly aimed toward Yang Dingtian.

The knight's head glared at Yang Dingtian, his voice was cold, "Who are you? Why blocking our way? Do you seek death?"

This is a very martial-looking youth, he overlooked Yang Dingtian from atop of a horse with eyes full of arrogance.

Yang Dingtian repressed his excitement, he panted several heavy breaths, the words he previously shouted come out in a form of Maori Barbarian language; he planned to disguise as one. Thus he continued to speak in such a language.

The knight had yet to reply, a beautiful voice resounded from inside the red carriage.

"Ximen Yan, why do we stop? Who is shouting out loud?" this is a voice of a young woman, she spoke fast, each character filled with an impatient.

The dazzling knight expression shifted becomes incomparable respectful, his vision filled with a heated gaze as if the sound of each character from this female struck him deeply, he should be the one who called Ximen Yan.

"Young lady, a Maori savage blocked our way, I don't recognize his words," Ximen Yan said in a fiery and respectful tone.

"Maori savage? Aren't all of them had been exterminated, there is a survivor?" that female let out a slightly excited voice, "I wanna see!"

Then she prepared to open the carriage door.

"Yanyan, stay inside! This savage is naked, don't disgrace your eyes," Ximen Yan became panic.

However, the magnificent sled carriage had been shoved open, the female went out.

My God, what a fiery woman!

Yang Dingtian eyes widened open and stretched to the limit.

Moreover, it's the baby face in legend!

Peerless snow-white small face, five sense as if the same as jade carve by the gods. Pair of big and bright eyes filled with fiery gaze, under the exquisite jade nose, a cherry small mouth groomed in alluring red which enticed any person to give it a kiss.

Based on this fine beautiful small face, she's as if still a child, but the tender body below was already filled with mature flavor. Her body possessed the curve that any other mature female unable to compare.

Her bosom resembled the mountain peak; Yang Dingtian never sees such tall and straight chest measurement. Small and slim waist, completed with the outstanding buttocks that curled upwards.

The plentiful mature body and the childish face had formed a glaring contrast, she obviously a young girl, but her body already so irritably delicious.

This is the baby face big breasted woman! Top grade among the top grade!

Yang Dingtian's expression lagged, somewhat stayed.

Not to mention this girl put on such feverish attire, making her plentiful alluring body became more attractive.

She wore all red, even her boots also red, and the ornament she put on her hair also red. Therefore her appearance akin to a group of flame, burning in vigor within this snowy area, attracting the man to be full of the A Moth Flying to the Flame desire.

Because of the cold weather, others wore the fur around their body, including that fierce knight Ximen Yan. But this young girl, she only put on that vigor thin attire as if she was immune of the cold.

She just stepped out from the carriage, every single men spellbounded, but most people quickly turned their face away and glanced at their feet as if ashamed at the vulgar thought, only that man who expressed several arrogances on his face and strong visage that stayed his vision at the charming baby face woman, who else but Ximen Yan.

After this feverish woman had gotten down from the carriage, she stared tauntingly at Yang Dingtian direction. As youngster, her vision full of the aggressive temperament, the small lips curled slightly showed disdain and bossy attitude.

"Is this savage? Humph, nothing interesting," the young woman cast aside the small mouth.

Yang Dingtian certainly not attractive this time, neither wore something fascinating, his whole body is naked, hair and beard are long and messy, even calling him as savage already too kind.

Finally, her vision fell on the man slash barbarian's crotch. Yang Dingtian is Nine Yang Body, thus his male organ is big, greatly surpasses any common man.

She felt a little shy at first but soon it replaced by brave appearance, "What savage, this is just a wild animal."

She looked at Yang Dingtian is similar looking at the wild animal, especially after seeing his symbolize of the man. She thought only animal that had such arrogant and wild organ.

However Ximen Yan could not bear, he cannot bear his goddess stared at Yang Dingtian's male part, he thought this is a blasphemy and tarnish her purity, he filled with wrath, he wished he can castrate this savage on the spot.

"OK, I have done looking, lash him with our whip, move him out of our path," The young woman turned around and about to enter the carriage.

"Good!" Ximen Yan sneered. He grabbed his whip and slapped it toward Yang Dingtian.

Yang Dingtian got angry, this woman is so beautiful, yet so overbearing, carelessly order her people to whip him, at this time but he must act as Maori savage, therefore he roared at the young woman with Maori savage's language .

Ximen Yan also raised his temperament, he lashed Yang Dingtian's hip, that whip length full of sharp hangnail, possibly could rip off his male organ, making him directly became court eunuch. Yang Dingtian raised his hand and prepared to grab a hold of the opposite party's whip.

The young woman already on the gateway of the carriage, her previous indifferent eyes suddenly went bright, staring at Yang Dingtian's chest with all of her attention, she hopped down and dashed toward Yang Dingtian, she immediately shouted: "Stop!"

Ximen Yan's facial color changed, he ceased his motion and hurriedly said: "Yanyan, what are you doing? Don't approach this savage, his body all dirty, be careful if you caught any of his bug!"

"Shut up, you don't have the right to manage me," she spoke coldly, making Ximen Yan face turned gloomy.

She stood before Yang Dingtian's, her small fingers pinched her jade nose as she unable to bear Yang Dingtian's smelly scent, at the same time her beautiful vision stared at the Yang Dingtian's chest.

Approached by this irritable stature baby face big breasted woman, Yang Dingtian's heartbeat went badump badump, he felt his own throat somehow became thirsty.

"Sell this to me!" she pointed her finger at Yang Dingtian upper torso and said in a bossy tone.

* * *

Yang Dingtian lowered his head to look at what this woman's animated small hand pointed, he discovered that she actually settled on Yang Dingtian's flame strap ornament.

This is the master and Master-Wife presenting a gift faith token, Yang Dingtian's proof of his status. He forgot to conceal this because too excited after hearing the commotion sounds of this group.

Moreover, his body doesn't have a shred of articles; he can't hide this ornament anywhere. Also, this necklace just a stone that carve along with the flame, not something so expensive, thus Yang Dingtian didn't fear to hang it on his chest, not worry about attracting other people jealousy.

Not to mention this young woman from her head to toe strapped with a lot of jewelry at the present, the quantity is terrifying. She shouldn't be interested with his flame strap ornament.

However this young girl is the same as fire, Yang Dingtian's flame strap ornament happened to be chance carved by a vivid Spiritual Qi, resembling a true group of fire, therefore it attract the young woman's eyes.

She lived bath in wealth and glory, spoiled to the core, from infancy to maturity she got anything she wanted. Therefore without awaited for Yang Dingtian's to respond, she directly ordered, "Give this savage 100 jin (0.5 kg) meat and 100 gold coins, buy his necklace."

Ximen Yan forced smile, this beloved woman of his since born from a wealthy live, she never knew the concept of money, definitely abstract about the value of an item. She didn't know how much is 100 gold coins; it's enough to make a family of five to live a comfortable life. That flame strap ornament perhaps had a good carving, but the material is also only the flame pasted on the stone. It's completely not worth 100 gold coins.

However he impossible to ignore her words, otherwise he faced a severe consequence. Therefore Ximen Yan beckoned; the following knight raised a bulk cooked meat along with the bag gold coins.

100 jin (0.5 kg) meat was heavy, but Ximen Yan raised it without difficulty.

*Bang!*

100 jin (0.5 kg) meat threw in the front of Yang Dingtian's directly, the bag of gold also slammed down near Yang Dingtian's foot, the bag tumbled open, glittering yellowish light sneaked out from its slit, directly shook anyone heart who sees it.

"OK, the item turn over to me, you can take the meat and gold away..." she said as her hand went forward to hold Yang Dingtian's ornament, then pulling it apart.

"I am not selling it!" Yang Dingtian said in a loud tone, he grabbed the young woman's small white hand.

Yang Dingtian had cultivated merely True Yang Fist and Heaven and Earth Secret Art, just entered the first level of Martial Dao, but his movement is fast. The young woman cultivation also not low, but her small hand already held by Yang Dingtian.

Looking at own hand seized by barbarian man like this, she as if had been stung by the honeybee, the pair of beautiful pupil expressed an anger, she upbraids. Behind her, Ximen Yan already exploded like a giant missile strike, he only able to trace his beloved small hands in the dream, but at this moment, it had been traced by a savage, how his anger not to soar to the heavens, he pulled his whip and it divided fiercely toward Yang Dingtian's head.

QN: I love her.


	9. Cloud Firmament City's Lord

Everyone startled, Ximen Yan action was vicious, if his whip hit the mark, the savage's head definitely blasted out open.

But the flushed anger young woman, her free wrist shook lightly, her small white hand unexpectedly held a beautiful crossbow.

*Whiz!*

Fiery red small arrow shot out from it.

In this near distance, Yang Dingtian it's impossible to evade such a swift projectile. He brandished his palm, intending to chop that small arrow into two, his Profound Qi burst out.

That small arrow punctured Yang Dingtian's palm, it melted and turned into fiery terrifying energy, it penetrated his hand and pricked his chest.

Meanwhile, Yang Dingtian's right hand lit with a red color akin to a blazing flame, his entire right arm felt hot all over, in the nick of time, Yang Dingtian pushed out his hand and seized the young woman bountiful breast.

It's big, super elastic, really soft, and feels so good.

However Yang Dingtian unable to enjoy such a jade mountain peak for a long time, the young woman felt that fiery boiling hot palm grasped her tender breast, her expression dull, then she screamed out all of her voice while her hand chopped toward Yang Dingtian.

Meanwhile, Ximen Yan's fiery whip lashed into Yang Dingtian's head.

Yang Dingtian as if the same as struck by the lightning, three fiery energies drilled into his body, preparing to rip it open.

Immediately, his skin flushed red, whole body including his blood started boiling.

Yang Dingtian roared, he held the young woman's small hand, his both eyes went crazy, filled with an anger toward the young woman, his mouth spurted out a few hot blood then falling to the ground, loses consciousness!

The young woman only thought that her face like splashed by a bowl of hot water, her beautiful small jade surface spurted by the Yang Dingtian's blood directly. To be honest, with her cultivation level, she could easily shunt it, but despite her cunning and unreasonable arrogance, she never once killed people, at this time, because she was too deep In anger, lost reason and accidentally killed someone, her expression lagged for a minute.

Then she made an effort to fling Yang Dingtian's hand, small lips shivered, "That's, that's your consequence, for daring to touch me!"

Then, she robbed that Yang Dingtian's ornament, but no matter how hard she tried to work loose from Yang Dingtian's palm, she still unable to take back her hand. She could fling this "corpse" to fly several dozens meters with Profound Strength, but she feared Yang Dingtian's whole bone got disrupt, after several minutes of ponder, she decided not to use her Profound Strength, just tried to work loose from the barbarian grasp with her own strength.

Ximen Yan's complexion one cold, drew out his sharp knife and stepped forward to cut off Yang Dingtian's palm.

"Dissolute! Sheath your weapon, now!"

From the distant, a dignified voiced angrily rebuked, a voice belonged to a middle-aged man. He is obviously still far, but the sound as if transmitted beside his ears, trembling his entire heart and lungs, making Ximen Yan froze his legs.

"City Lord comes!"

All people put down their arms, knelt down in the snowy area.

Meanwhile, several galloped sounds coming from afar, a threatening aura surged in the close proximity!

* * *

Yang Dingtian's feeling as if he dwelled inside a furnace, repeatedly charred by the rousing flame, aching all over his body despite he is in stupor.

This is different from the washing the marrow and cleansing the veins, this pain is violent as if must tearing into shreds Yang Dingtian's figure, killing him without hesitated. Although he still not sober, but the pain making he felt that dying is better than living.

Suddenly, a pair of soft palm pasted on his Chest, the fiery and violent aura suppressed by icy cool stream. His mouth as if stuffed by ice-cold liquid, immediately entire body as if received a moistening of heavy rain after several years of suffered in a great drought.

Even if in the stupor, the innumerable trains of thought surged in the brain, making his entire mind unable to be tranquil.

"My flame strap ornament, I am not selling it, it's mine!"

Yang Dingtian shouted then he sat up fiercely, eyes snapped wide open.

At this time, he no longer within the freezing climate area, but resided in a magnificent and expensive warm room, sitting on a fragrant soft bed, beside him, standing a mild-mannered and cultivated pretty middle-aged person, he wore a plain-colored long gown, his gaze is temperate, his top of the head wore a jade crown that seemed depicted his wealth and honor.

"You wake up," the middle-aged man faintly smiled.

Yang Dingtian touched his chest, discovered that flame strap ornament no longer there, immediately cursed out loud in Maori language, but he didn't not know how to spell flame strap ornament in Maori language thus only shouted several words.

"What's wrong? What thing my daughter snatch from you?" the middle-aged man asked in this world common language.

Yang Dingtian startled, that baby face big breasted young woman is this persons' daughter, and she robbed his flame strap ornament therefore the father should have known. That young woman insisted on buying his flame strap ornament should be because her hobby or fancy toward such item, it's impossible for this present middle-aged man didn't know own daughter hobby, there is a possibility he had some ulterior motives.

"Could it be that he recognized the flame strap ornament? Is that possible? The master said the flame strap ornament only Master-Wife and Junior Apprentice Sister would recognize it," Yang Dingtian thought while frowning, he pretended not understand the spoken language of the opposite party, shouted once again in Maori language.

"Little brother, you don't need to pretend, I am skilled in Maori language, I know you not one of the savage," the middle-aged man smiled, although he had exposed Yang Dingtian, his expression gave people type of feeling as if being wash by a spring breeze.

Facial color slightly changed, Yang Dingtian hesitated for a moment before he spoke normally, "Did your daughter rob my flame strap ornament? Please give back to me; although it's not valuable, but it's very important, it held so much meaning to me."

"My daughter had been grounded by me, what conflict you both had, I don't know. After all, I must wait for you to awake and hear your side of the story; I will not listen to the statements of only one party that is my daughter and these warriors," the middle-aged man said: "If she robbed your thing, I give it back to you."

Although Yang Dingtian's heart still vigilant, but he expressed a genuine gratitude, "Thank you, senior!"

The middle-aged man nodded, he beckoned his hand, "Call the young lady."

"Yes, Master."

Dozen minutes later, the door was opened, fragrant wind breeze in, that young woman walked, immediately as if one group of flame have lightened the entire room.

Her small face somewhat thin and pale, but her eyes still as stubborn as before, upon witnessing that Yang Dingtian had awake, her small face slightly loosened, but had filled the air with chilliness.

The face of middle-aged man shifted his eyes, gazing at his daughter, asked slowly: "Now you can say what happen."

He faced Yang Dingtian, said with a mild smile: "Little brother, if she said something false, you can object, I will not favor my daughter."

"Daddy, he is Maori savage, he didn't understand our words," the young girls said.

"You don't need to care about that, just tell me what happen back there!" Middle-aged man said while glaring at her, the young woman tender body trembled, it seems like revere own father.

"At that time we were hurrying along, but this person jumped out of nowhere and blocked our path. Big Brother Yan and other said this was Maori savage, I thought the Maori had exterminated for several years, therefore became curious and went to look. But I found nothing interesting, I told Big Brother Yan to drive him away while I returned to the carriage, but I suddenly saw that flame strap ornament this savage hung on his chest."

"Daddy, you know that..." the young girl continued to say.

"Shouted father," Middle-aged man coldly said.

"Yes, father!" the young girl beautiful pupil filled with grievance, clenched her teeth to continue: "Father, you knows that I have Colorful Flame Vein, therefore is similar to the fire is since childhood, also the reason why you give me the name Ximen Yanyan, I felt that flame strap ornament match me very much, moreover I also like it. I left 100 gold coins and 100 jin (0.5 kg) meat to buy it from him."

"I have given him gold coins and meat, when I about to take the flame strap ornament, who knew this savage actually held my hand instead, he also grasped my chest, every inch of the flesh in my body had never been bumped by a man, Sister Ningning usually accommodate my private thing, let alone he is a savage, I became anxious, I shot my hot crossbow arrow, I hit him my palm, but probably because worried about me, Big Brother Yan also whipped him, then this savage spat out blood before he had fallen to the ground, I thought at that time he had died..."

After listening to the young girl's narration, the middle-aged man glanced toward Yang Dingtian: "Is it true? Had she say the truth?"

Yang Dingtian nodded, "Yeah, but Young Lady Ximen didn't ask me first whether I want to sell it or not."

"You not a Maori savage?" Ximen Yanyan beautiful pupil widened, "Your flame strap ornament is not valuable, I had given 100 gold coins, which people would refuse to sell it? Also, why you have to grasp my hand?"

"Dissolute!" the middle-aged man roared.

Immediately, the entire room shook, the candlelight swayed, its flame became dim.

"The bracelet on your wrist is not valuable, some people want to buy it with thousand gold coins, do you comply?!" the middle-aged man coldly said.

"No, no, of course not, this is mother's gift, I would forever never sell it!" Ximen Yanyan waved her head.

"Why you think this little brother is willing to sell his flame strap ornament?" the middle-aged man sighed, "What authority do you have to buy others' thing? Mine? Is it because you are the Cloud Firmament City leader's daughter, you think you can do anything you want? "

"Moreover, just because others grasped your hand, and not the other things, you want to injure him? What authority you have to completely disregard human life?"

"You disappointed me; it's my fault to love you excessively, spoiling you too much. A woman, cunning and unreasonable is indeed adorable, but tyranny is an unforgivable crime!"

"Kneel down!" the middle-aged man angrily shouted.

Ximen Yanyan startled, stood there with a dull expression.

"Have you gone deaf?! Kneel down, admit mistakes and apologize to this little brother!" the middle-aged man's tone getting louder.

Ximen Yanyan who always listened to her father's words, at this, unexpectedly rebelled, "Father, I am your daughter."

"Kneels down, or do you want me to warn you for the third time?" The middle-aged man spoke in cold tone.

QN: How do dare you yell at my waifu middle-aged man! *Bitch-Slap him*


	10. Young Woman's pride

Ximen Yanyan beautiful small face became pale, she clenched her beautiful teeth, her body shivered all over, "Father, I am your only daughter, Cloud Firmament City's princess, you want me to kneel down in front of Maori Savage?"

In the middle-aged man usual loving tone, he coldly said: "Right, if you are my daughter, then kneels down and admit your mistakes. Every mistake that had been made needs a punishment!"

"No!" Ximen Yanyan shook her head and wailed, "Father, I only kneel down to you; only kneel down to mother, I won't kneel to anyone else!"

"I will apologize, I will admit my mistakes, but I won't kneel," Ximen Yanyan drew out an exquisite unparalleled dagger and placed the blade on her own luster white neck, "If you force me, then I shall die in your front."

Despite her action, but Ximen Yanyan's actually shivered, then her hand made an effort, the sharp dagger punctured the soft flesh and created a small slit on her surface, a wisp of blood trailed down, appeared really clear on that pale surface akin to a snow land.

The middle-aged man body shivered, he clenched his own fist. He is enraged but eventually forgive his own daughter, looking at the bright red blood, the muscle on his face twitched. This is his most beloved daughter, his heart and Treasure.

Ximen Yanyan bent low her waist and said to Yang Dingtian, "Sorry, it's my fault, I should have not buy your ornament, I have should not injure you, please forgive me!"

The middle-aged man glanced at the beloved daughter, facing Yang Dingtian again.

"Oh..." the middle-aged man sighed, faced Yang Dingtian and bent low his own waist.

" I have been unfair to little brother, my Ximen Wuya didn't teach his daughter enough . Moreover my heart also unable to bear, I wasn't able to endure the scene of my daughter splash her own blood, I wasn't unable to compel her to kneel down, I apologize to you, please forgive my daughter's mistake!"

Ximen Yanyan changed her expression; her father is entire Cloud Firmament City supreme Master, unparalleled and honored, arrogantly prominent, because her mistake, he unexpectedly bowed to this Maori savage.

Ximen Yanyan's heart felt the pang inside, as if it will cut into an half, her own heart as if cracked at this very moment, her father is the person she most worships and revere. Because of own mistake, father had to be shame like this.

"Father, no!" Ximen Yanyan strode forward and knelt before her father, threw away the dagger in hand, hugged her father's both legs, her tears flowed as if a water broke from the dam, "Father, I was wrong! I should have not bully, I should have not injure his life, I should have not injure myself, using my own life to threaten you."

"Father, I am actually aware, what thing that allowed to do, what thing that I should not to do, but, but I unable to resist to bully people using your name." Ximen Yanyan cried.

Ximen Wuya sighed, brushed his hand on her soft hair, said: "Yanyan, how long haven't you cried?"

Ximen Yanyan sobbed, "After 15 years old, since that matter, I have again not cried."

This Cloud Firmament City's Little Princess is cunning and unreasonable, stubborn and strong, never lowers the head to sob, but because own matter that the father had to bear the consequence, she sobbed loudly, albeit she knew that is because her own fault, should not blame Yang Dingtian, but her innermost feelings are unable to constrain from hating Yang Dingtian.

"The item?" Ximen Wuya offered his palm.

Ximen Yanyan put out that flame strap ornament from her bosom, looked at the necklace with unwilling eyes, the flavor of hatred filled her big beautiful iris, but obediently placed the item on her father's hand.

"Stand up!" Ximen Wuya said: "remember today, before handles any matter, remember today, thinks about your father, don't flaunting your family name, thinks carefully before acting!"

"Yes! I know…" Ximen Yanyan declined her head.

"Don't bear a grudge to this little brother," Ximen Wuya warned.

Ximen Yanyan clenched her teeth, "Father, I hate him, truly hate him! However, I wouldn't retaliate, I wouldn't aim at him, I wouldn't harm him. I can ignore him, I wouldn't care about him, not even would look at his face, including his eyes!"

Ximen Wuya knit his own eyebrows. He waved his hand, "Go..."

Ximen Yanyan coldly stared at Yang Dingtian, she turned around her tender body and left the room.

* * *

"Little brother, your necklace," Ximen Wuya gave Yang Dingtian the flame strap ornament.

Yang Dingtian grabbed and hung it on his own neck, "Mister Ximen, I am ashamed, trade other item, I am willing to give it to Young Lady Ximen, but this flame strap ornament is out of the question, this is important to me."

"I know, even if it's an unimportant thing, no one should rob," Ximen Wuya said.

"Oh yeah, where is little brother want to go? If the direction is different from me, I can send someone with the boat to deliver you there," Ximen Wuya said.

At this time, Yang Dingtian just now thought that the room slightly swayed, "Are we in the sea?"

Ximen Wuya nodded saying: "Yup."

"I have to go to the Eastern Cloud State, how far from our current position?" Yang Dingtian asked.

"Eastern Cloud State?" Ximen Wuya said without a change in his expression, "you plan to go to Yin-Yang Sect?"

Yang Dingtian raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Apologize, I have no intention to spy on your privacy," Ximen Wuya declined his head, "my destination is Yin-Yang Sect, if you also go to Yin-Yang Sect, then we share the same destination!"

"It's this coincidence?" Yang Dingtian innermost feelings raised a suspicious, immediately became vigilant, he grasped on the flame strap ornament tightened, could it be that this refined gentleman just acting all of this time? What he's real purpose? has he discovered this flame strap ornament's secret?

Ximen Wuya looked at Yang Dingtian, he as if understood what the youngster current thought, he smiled brightly as if a sun had arisen inside the room: "Feel relieved little brother, if you refused to go together, then I can allocate a boat for you, you can go on your own toward the Eastern State."

Yang Dingtian face became red, smiled in embarrassment, "No, you don't have to Mister Ximen, I have been causing you so much trouble already."

"Ah, it's fine, don't be polite to me," Ximen Wuya waved his hand, "Your body already having no problem, after a while, I will send someone to deliver you a food. I walk first, we talk again later."

Ximen Wuya stood up and walked toward outside.

Yang Dingtian jumped out from the bed to send him off.

"Oh wait, this room has many books, you can read them if you want," Ximen Wuya turned around, "if you bored, you can wander out, look at the sea."

Then, he departed.

Dozen minutes later, a pretty maidservant sent him a food, it's delicious and tasty. Yang Dingtian chewing motions is quick, almost ate till his tongue fall off, looking at the exclusion of that maidservant's pretty face.

Although this maidservant had not said anything, but she somehow stared at him with cold visage and chili eyes, perhaps she and Ximen Yanyan's relation are very good, thus they shared a common hatred to him.

"Huff, Comfortable!" Yang Dingtian traced his belly, more than one year had not eaten genuine food, hum, Heaven pities me!

"Humph!" at this time, the good-looking young maidservant snorted, she tidied up the tableware, and swiftly left that small waist from Yang Dingtian's vision, she even slammed the door hard as if showed her hateful feeling toward Yang Dingtian.

* * *

At the second day, Yang Dingtian decided to walk out from his cabin and headed to the deck, curious at the view of the sea, what difference this world's sea compared the one in Earth?

This ship is large, from his room to the deck, Yang Dingtian had walked for several minutes, met all sort of people on the way, the person inside this ship had been full of the hostility to him, it's not the mortal hatred hostility, more like stinky dead mouse they need to avoid, they ignored him, evading like taboo.

"Humph, is this person just a savage, why Master is so kind to him? Not only consumes massive Profound Strength to treat his wound, but also wasted massive Profound Ice Jade Wine, which enough traded several hundred savage slaves," Some warriors on ship thought that Yang Dingtian is just the savage who didn't understand their words, thus they talked without restraint.

Yang Dingtian just ignored them, stepped onto the deck directly, immediately the scent of a cool rank wet sea flavor invaded his noise, the ocean waves sang in his ears.

Here sea not much differed from Earth, broad and vast as before, its color also deep blue, filled with crowded sea-birds and numerous fishes just like Earth.

This ship built by wooded material, but bigger several times compared with the Earth ancient wooden boat, also exquisitely slenderer.

At this time, on the bow, a fiery red attractive elegant shade stood tall, is Ximen Yanyan, only her who wore such thin clothing, only her who had so plentiful and curvaceous attractive tender body.

She wore a long skirt today, but still taunting like before, painted in the same flame color, frivolous, it seemed made of silk.

The sea breeze flapped, the fiery red long skirt closely binds that astonishing plentiful naked body, revealing the irritable curvaceous yet tender body, the abundant chest is firm and proud. This young girl is very daring and brave, she didn't care if that attractive curve was seen by many people, no matter where she is, her presence similar to a group of flame that burned any men desire and mind.

"I merely am missing someone here, no matter whom, please leave me alone," hearing the sounds of footsteps, Ximen Yanyan said gratefully.

Yang Dingtian ignored her, walked forward directly, leaning downward to overlook from the wooden shelf, looked at the surface of sea, many fish that often jumped out.

Ximen Yanyan saw unexpectedly is Yang Dingtian this adulteration savage, the wonderful eyebrows wrinkled, the instinct turned very quiet, as if stood in the same place with Yang Dingtian and altogether breathes the same air is something she's unable to endure.

"Go away, don't appear in my front," Ximen Yanyan coldly said.

Yang Dingtian still ignored her, he just looking at the boiling and full of enthusiasm fish that jumped out from the sea and swam back to the deep.

Ximen Yanyan's temper rose, the snow-white small hand clenched, almost wanted to punch this man to vent her frustration, but remembered father's anger, she had no other choice but forcefully suppressed it, she coldly said: "Fine, you stay here, I leave!"


	11. Bethroth the young woman

Ximen Yanyan turned around to depart, her small boots that ingrained with gem stomped hard, walking away while flushing in anger somehow making her milk-white bosom rocked, trembling its surface and became the feast for Yang Dingtian's both eyes.

Ximen Yanyan walked, on the deck only remaining Yang Dingtian.

He stared at the horizon beyond the vast blue ocean.

"The distances from here to Yin-Yang Sect around 15 days at most, no scenery that really worth to look since it just blue color sea, too monotonous and arid, especially to younger people," Ximen Wuya's voice came out from inside the ship, then he somehow arrived behind Yang Dingtian without him noticing.

"Mister Ximen, why do you want to go to Yin-Yang Sect?" Yang Dingtian asked, he actually shouldn't ask such a question to a person he just acquaintance, but he still young, such a mistake should be understandable.

"Routine business, once every ten years," Ximen Wuya said: "similar to those people who went out for a journey and far from home, after a few years want to go back and pay respect to ancestor, indicated one have not forgotten his origin."

"Do you have relations with Yin-Yang Sect?" Yang Dingtian raised his eyebrows.

"Is the City that has the relations," Ximen Wuya said: "a very complex one if I have to say, we are neither enemies nor friend, either close or not close."

Ximen Wuya this brilliant looking person talked intimately to Yang Dingtian despite they just met.

"Cloud Firmament City all previous ruler goes to Yin-Yang Sect every ten years, going there once and be insulted once, I am roughly the same," Ximen Wuya said slowly.

"Aren't you strong? How can be insulted? Your Cloud Firmament City it's formidable, right?" Yang Dingtian asked and half probed.

Ximen Wuya acted as if he didn't know Yang Dingtian's probing, he said with a smile: "In front of Yin-Yang Sect, who dares to say they are formidable?"

Yang Dingtian raised his eyebrows: "Yin-Yang Sect is that strong?"

"If a school had several thousand juniors, an area that covered around hundred li (0.5km), hundreds if not thousands breather of Yang Qi, is that school fierce?" Ximen Wuya asked.

"Yeah, very fierce," Yang Dingtian nodded, "so Yin-Yang Sect is unexpectedly formidable?"

"No, what I said is not Yin-Yang Sect, but just a school, under this sky there are dozens of school," Ximen Wuya said: "approximately Twenty Seven Factions, above them is Nine Great Gates, above them is Three Great Sects: Hidden Sect, Yin-Yang Sect, and Profound Heaven Sect. Three Sects Under the Heaven, each harbor a supreme master, and Yin-Yang Sect is among them, how it is not strong?"

Yang Dingtian skipped a breath, he had listened to his master about Yin-Yang Sect, he thought Yin-Yang Sect just a normal strong Sect, but turned out their fame and prowess reach to this degree.

"How about Dongfang Niemie?" Yang Dingtian couldn't help but ask.

"Number- One Under the Heaven!" Ximen Wuya said these characters lightly.

Yang Dingtian's innermost feelings thoroughly shocked, my master… unexpectedly is the Number One Under the Heaven powerhouse!

However, since he is Number One Under the Heaven, why he was stranded under the Ten Thousand Miles of Ice and Snow? Who is his enemy? Could it be that he or she is stronger than Number One Under the Heaven?

Yang Dingtian's body and mind thoroughly shocked that he didn't have any more interest to chat, Ximen Wuya smiled, he patted the youngster's shoulde, turned around to left the deck.

"Looks like it's going to rain, quickly go inside."

* * *

For the following several days, all people on ship still despise Yang Dingtian, Ximen Yanyan had filled with hatred to him.

But Ximen Wuya acted different, he chatted with him every day. He never inquire Yang Dingtian's privacy, instead answered honestly Yang Dingtian's all issues.

The more they chatted the more they hit it off well with one another, sometimes they even chat for quite some time.

People in the entire ship felt strange, why Ximen Wuya such an honorable Cloud Firmament City Lord treated well a person with no clear origin? Ximen Yan had been full of hostility toward Yang Dingtian, he is Ximen Wuya's adopted son, and he respected him the most but never receives such a treatment before thus his heart full of the envy.

City Lord had a good reputation and incorruptible, but at this time some people suspected that Yang Dingtian perhaps City Lord's bastard?

As for Yang Dingtian himself, although he had some wary toward Ximen Wuya, but his heart actually full of favorable impression to this gentle middle-aged man, even adore him a little. Beforehand he always wondered, what should it be a true appearance of a gentleman? But now he knew, Ximen Wuya is the symbol of gentleman, being together with him as if being washes by the spring breeze, and he is not a hypocrite either.

However, the time of distinction must arrive soon, after half a month drafted on the sea, that Eastern Cloud State where Yin-Yang Sect was now had within the distance.

...

"Good, a very fine and handsome young man," Ximen Wuya smiled as he looked at Yang Dingtian reflection inside the mirror inside.

Since they must disembark soon, Ximen Wuya resorted to personally makeover Yang Dingtian, shaving his beard, trimmed his hair, but also gave him an elegant long gown, filled with exquisite and magnificent pattern.

Now, Yang Dingtian no longer a savage and not having any difference with the person of this world, His origin from Earth was impossible to trace.

Ximen Wuya such an honorable and prideful Cloud Firmament City's Lord, its ruler, but he hand down personally shaved off Yang Dingtian's hair; he had no single reason to be this good at Yang Dingtian.

"Master Ximen, why are you so good to me? I am just a person with no clear background," Yang Dingtian couldn't help but inquired.

"Every action must have a reason, do you think like this?" Ximen Wuya said with a smile.

"The Maori clan had been exterminated, something terrifying had caused the life in the north ice field gone, but I hailed from there, that is not normal, but you never question such an obvious ambiguity," Yang Dingtian asked.

"Are you already prepared several stories to answer such issue?" Ximen Wuya said with a smile.

"…" Yang Dingtian turned silent before he slowly nodded.

Ximen Wuya smiled never falter, "Since I know your reply is just making up stories, why do I bother ask? Everyone has their own privacy and secret, if they want to say it then they would say it, I don't need to ask."

"Moreover regarding your secret, I knew several," Ximen Wuya quickly continued, "of course I have no intention spying on you, when you still stupor while I treat your wound, you mumbled several words that I do not understand. I had known the majority of language but yours I unable to recognize, because I simply never listen to it anywhere."

Yang Dingtian startled, could it be when he was unconscious, he accidentally spoke in Chinese?

"But it is true; I am good to you, because a reason," Ximen Wuya said in a low tone, "I am smart, my vision is good."

"Through these several days, I had discovered that you in this world are alone, had no way no communicate properly with surrounding person. But you are an intelligent person, had many wisdom. You are a sensitive person but not prideful, kind but not naive. A very good child," Ximen Wuya said: "I know that you go to Yin-Yang Sect definitely because important reason, but I want to give you a second choice."

"What choice?" Yang Dingtian wrinkled his eyebrows in confused manner.

"In my bloodline, I only have a daughter, my beloved wife is scary, thus I feared to marry other women, therefore doesn't have other descendants. You had seen Yanyan, she is inappropriate to inherit the Cloud Firmament City's lord position," Ximen Wuya sighed, "I have adopted several son, they are smart and splendid, but not enough to lead Cloud Firmament City to the future fill with bright opportunity."

"That's why I settled on you, these several days I treat you well, because you have to test your moral character and intrinsic," Ximen Wuya smiled: "and I like the result, you had passed my test."

"In conclusion!" Ximen Wuya bore his vision to Yang Dingtian, "are you willing to be the Cloud Firmament City's next ruler?"

Ha?

Yang Dingtian turned absentminded, he thought he had miss heard Ximen Wuya's words.

"You want to adopt me too?" Yang Dingtian widened his eyes.

"No, not adopted son," Ximen Wuya shook his head gently, "Son-in-law, I want you to be my Son-in-law, Yanyan's future husband. And your children surnamed will follow yours, you are the sole unique master of the future Cloud Firmament City."

"Don't think such tittle is not something sacred, I am also the son-in-law, I married Yanyan's mother, and Lord Father-in-Law had given me the Cloud Firmament City," Ximen Wuya said: "I also only had a daughter, I am looking everywhere for an appropriate son-in-law, prepare to give him Cloud Firmament City, and now I had found him, it's you."

"But why are you settling on me? Could it be because I am alone? Could it be because my personality?" Yang Dingtian hurriedly asked.

Ximen Wuya said: "No, these of course are important, but to me, when I treated your wound, I discovered that your Pure Yang Profound Vein is immeasurably deep, but your Profound Qi is small and weak. You are intelligence, but similar to a white paper. I believe under my tutelage, your future will go far beyond in me. Cloud Firmament City will have a formidable and magnificent future."

Yang Dingtian as if had been struck by lightning. He couldn't understand the way this world's experts conducting their action. They selected Yang Dingtian as successor, then betrothing their daughter to him. Dongfang Niemie was understandable since he's trapped under the ice and clearly didn't have much choice, however Ximen Wuya such stood in the vast world, and he should have a better scope.

He could go all day to find men who want to be Ximen Yanyan's husband also Cloud Firmament City's future lord, he must have find more than a dozen already. Through his understanding from these several days, Yang Dingtian knew Cloud Firmament City status in this world, its super complex, but without a doubt it had formidable influence, it's an Overlord.

"City Lord Ximen, when you make this kind of decision hasn't you considered your daughter's happiness?" Yang Dingtian felt a complicated emotion surged inside him.

"Naturally I have, she's my first concern," Ximen Wuya smiled, "you saw how much I love Yanyan, this I betroth her to you, I believe she would be happy, this is my vision."


	12. Yang Dingtian's choice

Yang Dingtian became speechless, this world expert is extremely confident with their vision in making him their son-in-law. Dongfang Niemie behave like this, and now Ximen Wuya too.

"But your daughter detests me," Yang Dingtian shook his head in bitterness.

"Completely irrelevant," Ximen Wuya said: "Hates to love is such a short distance, I believe that with time and your effort, soon can pick Yanyan's heart. Yanyan despite her keen eyesight and willful temperament, she actually a simple girl, it shouldn't be long for you figure it out how to cope with someone like her."

Remembering Ximen Yanyan such as the same like a group of flame that attract a person desire, her beautiful fine appearance, that plentiful irritable tender body, her conscience on determining which to right and wrong, cunning and unreasonable but actually intelligent. Such a perfect and an outstanding person, he believes any man under heaven won't reject her.

However, Yang Dingtian had complied with Dongfang Niemie matter. His master had paid all for him including his own life, thus Yang Dingtian bore this heavy responsibility.

"I know that perhaps you go to Yin-Yang Sect under a big task, although Yin-Yang Sect is one of the Three Sects Under the Heaven, their Martial Dao is powerful, but not necessary for you to just pick one of them, you can have Yin-Yang Sect and also my Cloud Firmament City," Ximen Wuya lightly said, his tone filled with pride.

Yang Dingtian felt his throat became dry, he swallow his own saliva, "Among men and women have to complement each other, different body will have mutual attraction, but same type of body will reject each other. I am Yang Profound Vein, your daughter is Colorful Flame Body, we are rejecting each other."

"Nonsense," Ximen Wuya said with a smile: "I am Pure Yang Body, Yanyan mother is fiery, we can still join together and love in the same place."

"You look at me had such a temperate behavior?" Ximen Wuya said.

Yang Dingtian nodded, said: "You completely are mild like water."

"But I am true Yang Ardent Body, when I was young, I completely wild and sensitive to anger, with Yanyan mother, we do love each other seriously, but always fights every day, my father-in-law only cheer on the other side, ignoring our matter. The head hit and the tail block, if among husband and wife never fight then what's the point of marriage," Ximen Wuya said: "My present temperament is mild, half because disciplined by Yanyan's mother, the rest of course because practice, cultivated cold Yin Fire from Yang Fire, study in solitary, arrived at the situation where Yin and Yang complement each other, therefore I had become like this."

Yang Dingtian was once more astonished, from Ximen Wuya's simple words he knew that the present middle-aged man is formidable, perhaps far than he could imagines. Dongfang Niemie had said that if cultivating Yang Fire to the certain extent, it will soon turn into the blue Yin Fire, and finally, the Yin-Yang will blend.

Moreover, Dongfang Niemie set the goals for Yang Dingtian in several years, he had to cultivate blue Yin Fire, then summoned the Flame Ring.

But present Ximen Wuya, was in the situation that the Yin-Yang blended, really formidable and making Yang Dingtian admired him more.

"City Lord Ximen, your proposition is very kind, your deep affection touches me, your daughter is truly attractive," Yang Dingtian said: "But, I am sorry for have to reject it."

"Of course this is because certain special reasons, thus I unable to comply with you," Yang Dingtian said again.

Yang Dingtian declined his face, fearing for the disappointment on the opposite party since eyes but he soon braved himself to turn his face upward and look straight at Ximen Wuya.

Ximen Wuya gazed at Yang Dingtian for quite some time, then he sighed gently, his expression smeared with thousands of heavy regretting, he had closed both eyes slowly.

Yang Dingtian heart felt the cold feeling, with hesitation, he said: "Do you… want to kill me?"

"Why do you say like that?" Ximen Wuya said without opening his eyes.

"In books when this kind of situation arise, in order for not letting the main character become the potential future threat, the opposite party will usually set out to kill him when he still weak, eradicate the seeds completely from the soil, many powerhouse tended to have this thought, if couldn't have then better be killed," Yang Dingtian mumbled with slight fearful tone.

Ximen Wuya chuckled, patted Yang Dingtian's head and ruffling his hair, "Nonsense books, refrain yourself for reading such a bad influence material."

"Why should I kill you? You are a good child, moreover you entered Yin-Yang Sect, we are not necessarily become enemies. Cloud Firmament City and Yin-Yang Sect, despite we belongs to the opposite relations, Yin-Yang Sect regards us for the rebel, but actually our relations is far much complex," Ximen Wuya still rubbed Yang Dingtian's head, "perhaps you don't understand now, when later entered Yin-Yang Sect, you would."

"Alright, we soon arrive at Eastern Cloud State and Yin-Yang Sect, I will send a boat to deliver you to the shore, if others know we arrive in the same place, it can create a disadvantageous situation for you later inside of the Sect," Ximen Wuya said with a smile, then he left Yang Dingtian's cabin.

Arrived at the entrance, Ximen Wuya stopped and turned around, "Child, my proposition still effective, at least before Yanyan gets married."

"What's your name?" Ximen Wuya asked.

Others people kindness is heavy, moreover the opposite party also good to you, within these half a month Yang Dingtian had not told Ximen Wuya's his identity including his own name, was very rude and impolite, but Ximen Wuya actually never ask thus Yang Dingtian said nothing.

"Yang Dingtian."

Ximen Wuya slightly startled then he showed a somewhat mischievous expression toward Yang Dingtian, his eyes flickered with strange lights, "Good name, very overbearing."

This mischievous expression, unexpectedly coming from mild-mannered and cultivated one generation of Grandmaster faces, Yang Dingtian thought he had an illusion.

Immediately, Yang Dingtian blushed. He thought that Ximen Wuya is a very good person, at least regarding him. A gentleman that likes the surface of the water, the least bit is not mildly stodgy.

* * *

First light in the morning, the sun just leapt out from the sea level, the cloud at the horizon boils ten thousand multi-colored sunlight, the sea level's wave tone is clear.

Not far away, from the within sight of Eastern Cloud State, the great ship of the Cloud Firmament City's arrive from the wharf dozens li (0.5km) away, bunch other ships in the surroundings sea level crowded the vast shore, hanging all kinds of flags on the tall pillar that pierce the sky. Despite the ships came in many variety, but had not exceeded the Cloud Firmament City' steamship model.

The cold wind swayed the current air, Cloud Firmament City's ship hung up their flag, the design is simple, on the center of thick black curtain is embroidering one group of blue flame, appears withers coldly.

Obviously this expressed the City prestige, the moment this flag arrived in the air, other ships dispersed and gave the clear path for them to pass, some ships even waving their own flags to respect the Cloud Firmament City.

Yang Dingtian and Ximen Wuya stood on the bow, witnessing such a spectacle, Yang Dingtian's heart loudly exclaimed. The Cloud Firmament City's military might is unexpectedly aggressive. But Ximen Wuya didn't have any change on his expression, he shouted: "Returns the respect!"

He softly spoke, but his voice actually reached out to every corner of the entire steamship, therefore this steamship also started organizing own team to wave the flag, starting to wave and gave out numerous response.

"City Lord Ximen, why there is so many ships?" Yang Dingtian asked.

"They are on the pilgrimage toward the Yin-Yang Sect," Ximen Wuya said: "For every once in Ten years, this year is the Yin-Yang Sect founder 550th birthday, Yin-Yang Sect's 500th anniversary. All worlds influence, come together, with the same purpose, whether it was enemy or friend, they all come to pay their respect."

"That awesome?" Yang Dingtian flabbergasted, on this sea level, various type of steamship boats are countless, he cannot help but asked: "Altogether should be several thousand people, how they arranged such a huge population?"

"It's far more than several thousand people, perhaps tens of thousands people," Ximen Wuya said: "The Great Gate's Faction leader can lead several outstanding disciples from Great Immeasurable Mountain to worship, then holds the feast in Yin-Yang main hall. Small Sects or Factions are only their leader that enters the Sect, offers the gift before immediately leaves to the great stone field on the mountainside to have a lunch."

"Ten thousand li (0.5km) far away, only to give a gift and have a lunch, is it worth?" Yang Dingtian pondered.

"Yeah, looked that in various person had different idea in their hearts. Some people just want to pay respect to the famous teacher while the opportunity comes, some small sects and Factions want to seize the chance to attach themselves with bigger and famous Sect or Faction, and some people want taking the opportunity to set his own fame," Ximen Wuya said: "there is particular saying, you come, Yin-Yang Sect might not remember your arrival, but if you didn't come, they possibly remembered."

Yang Dingtian sucked the cold air, he had listened to Ximen Wuya's saying that Yin-Yang Sect's status is towering high, but he didn't picture it to be this tyrannical, even almost considered to be a myth in the eyes of common people.

"After all, Three Sects under the Heaven is unattainable; generally Martial Dao entrance where it bear the opportunity to raise one status, every ten years is a big time of sacrificial offering, the time where the Sacred Land Sect would bend down giving out the opportunity for them to enter." Ximen Wuya said.

Suddenly, far away from behind them, melodious ear-spitting howling tone resounded, although separates very far, but that sound as if layer upon layer sneaked inside your ears.

Hears this howling, Ximen Wuya slightly changed his face color, then lightly said: "stir the ship into the right side, make a way for them."

Yang Dingtian slightly surprised, this Cloud Firmament City with such prestige, the innumerable steamships and boats saluted all the way, making the route for them to pass, completely reverend, but now instead making way for other to pass, who are those people?

"It's Profound Heaven Sect," Ximen Wuya said.

"That Profound Heaven Sect which among the Three Sects Under the Heaven?" Yang Dingtian asked.

Ximen Wuya nodded.

Yang Dingtian snapped his head toward behind, because of sunlight perpendicular incidence, therefore unable to have a clear view of the incoming ships. However, the howling sound is as before lingering on air, at the same time, at the horizon presented several spots, they were getting nearer, finally approached Yang Dingtian's eyes, originally it's three big snow-white birds, spread their wing about ten meters big, a white clothing man rode above their body.

Three big birds appeared closer, then flew passed through Yang Dingtian and the others from above their head.

It wasn't clear whether this bird it's a vulture or a Péng, in brief this is a god steed, the above person white clothing beat the color of snow, arrogant to the core, overlooked at the ships on sea level as if similar to the ants.

Worthily is one of the Three Sects Under the Heaven, this power and prestige, this imposing manner, the world is simply incomparable.

"Big power and prestige, is he the Profound Heaven Sect's Master?" Yang Dingtian asked.


	13. Expensive gift

"Master? He just a common opening disciple, riding that Péng to warn all of the ships not to block the sect pathway route," Ximen Wuya said.

"This, this is too overbearing," Yang Dingtian said.

"Yes, very overbearing!" Ximen Wuya said while the corners of his mouth were having the indifference and full of taunt.

Incessantly overbearing, Yang Dingtian discovered that on the sea level all ships more than just opened a route, they all stopped moving, ceased their ships curtain from accepting the wind's current, they had made line in the both side, seems waiting for the parade forthcoming of the Profound Heaven Sect steamships. Ships that soon arrived at the shore, sail off from the wharf immediately, joined the two sides line and awaited for the majestic presence, the entire gigantic busied wharf, thoroughly cleaned up to wait for Profound Heaven Sect ships to approach the shore first.

The previous nosy and clamored sea level, instantaneously devoid from a single peep of a sound.

Enough after one hour, Yang Dingtian's eyes ached in bored, Profound Heaven Sect steamship finally arrived.

Ten steamships, all painted in white, revealing their magnificent power and prestige, on the entire sea level, those ships akin to a crane among the chickens.

As the white steamship passed through, the people on the ships at the both sides made a neat line up formation, brandishes each of their own flag and paid respect to the powerful fleet. However, the Profound Heaven Sect steamship didn't return the courtesy, on each steamship was led by a white clothing disciple, staring at the rest of the ships with indifferent eyes.

The Cloud Firmament City's steamship also waved its flag to salute, but has not made the people on board to make any respectful formation, thus the white arrogant clothing disciple sent a pair of cold eyes toward the unruly ship.

Ximen Wuya curled his lips in disdain. He even ordered the flag which previously waved non-stop to cease its motion. Although this Cloud Firmament City's Lord is mild-mannered and cultivated, but inborn truly rebellious.

The disciple saw how Cloud Firmament City responded, facial color one cold, immediately went inside the cabin to report, Ximen Wuya just flashed out his disdained smile.

"Adoptive father, if we do this, I fear Profound Heaven Sect will mock us at the banquet," Ximen Yan arrived at the middle-aged man side and whispered.

"No big deal, they can speak anything they want," Ximen Wuya coldly said: "Profound Heaven Sect is overbearing, but besides talking, what can they do to me?"

Although this saying sound light, but actually aggressive and imposing, Ximen Yan immediately filled with worship, Yang Dingtian also gained enlightenment. Ximen Wuya treat well the weak but didn't fear the strong, this is the true expert.

One hour later, the Profound Heaven Sect fleet approached the shore, other ships followed along.

(Line break)

"Child, we must separate now," In Yang Dingtian's cabin, Ximen Wuya said: "You will enter Yin-Yang Sect, and we would separate by ten thousand li (0.5km). However with your intelligence and behavior, I believe soon, your legend will spread to the Cloud Firmament City."

"Here, I ask you for the last time," Ximen Wuya said: "I want to betroth Yanyan to you, making you the Cloud Firmament City's next Master, do you comply?"

*Bang!*

At the outside of the room, something as if fell to the ground.

Ximen Wuya ignored such a commotion, he continued saying, "I will train you with all of my resource, of course, what Yin-Yang Sect have in store for you, I possibly can't fulfill."

"Father, I don't want!" from the outside, Ximen Yanyan roared in anger mixed with panic flavor, then a fragrant scent of one group of flame like beautiful figures flushed in.

"Get out!" Ximen Wuya shouted with no mercy.

Immediately, formidable energy pushed out Ximen Yanyan's tender body several meters away, the cabin's door slammed in a bang.

Ximen Wuya vision was looking at Yang Dingtian with an earnest hope, waited for his replied.

Yang Dingtian was truly stuck between the hard places, he had the trouble to voice out his choice, he initially had picked his decision. However facing Ximen Wuya's genuine request is put him in hesitation to heartlessly reject, unable to bear the disappointment that the opposite party will express.

Regarding Ximen Wuya, Yang Dingtian didn't have any bad impression on him, even can be said adore him a little. Ximen Yanyan is such a beautiful and attractive woman, she resembled his previous girlfriend on Earth, both is fiery daring young woman, while Li Bijun is boldly more mature, Ximen Yanyan is purer.

"I am sorry, City Lord Ximen, I can't comply to your wish," Yang Dingtian deeply bent his waist and stared at the wooden ground.

"Humph!" behind the door, a young crisp snort transmitted.

"Hah…" Ximen Wuya sighed gently, said: "I know you will reject, but somehow I am not willing."

Ximen Wuya patted Yang Dingtian's head, "Good child, I believe you will be famous in Yin-Yang Sect, quickly rose in power. When the time come that you had surpassed me, please show some mercy ..."

Yang Dingtian immediately became bashful, "You are very strong, how I ever possibly your match? Moreover, I have so much respect in you, how we are possibly an enemy?"

"Ha ha…The future matter, who can predict?" Ximen Wuya said.

"Child, I didn't care about your privacy, but I think that your ten thousand li (0.5km) far away arrive at Yin-Yang Sect, besides must enter the Sect, you also have other important matter to do. However at the current time, Yin-Yang Sect will probably busy, you will probably hard to find any Yin-Yang Sect's important personage, perhaps you cannot even breach the Sect's gate," Ximen Wuya said: "if that happen, what will you? Have you prepared any plan?"

Yang Dingtian naturally had some plans, but he shook his head. Truth to be told, he lacked self-confidence, his initial thought is very simple: to arrive at the Yin-Yang Sect Master-Wife and handed over the flame strap ornament. However, now that he thought about it, such a plan is very naive, not to mention sees Master-Wife, even Yin-Yang Sect's Great Gate is impossible to enter, he can't casually just take out the flame strap ornament and showed it to random disciple, saying this ornament is Sect Master gift for his wife's, their faith token. I am your Sect Master direct disciple, your future Sect Master, you hurry worship me and carry inside on your shoulder.

Such a situation, Yang Dingtian believe he will got beat up in the spot, perhaps killed immediately. Master had said that he shouldn't expose his identity to anyone besides Master-Wife and Junior Apprentice Sister. What is more important, the news about master completely a top-secret, Yang Dingtian cannot say it to anyone except Master-Wife.

"But, I really have an important matter within Yin-Yang Sect as soon as possible, needs to see the Sect's important person," Yang Dingtian said in a low tone and full of discretion.

"But you can't just go in. They won't allow you to enter the Sect's Great Gate, much more impossible to see any important personnel," Ximen Wuya said: "I can lead you in, but you have for yourself our Cloud Firmament City awkward and special status, you later must stay inside the Sect, I lead you in, only will bring you a lot of trouble and disadvantage."

"But I have a solution. The only way for you to enter the Sect is by offering a gift. However there will be many people who did the same, thus the gift will be abundant. Therefore your gift perhaps two double-hours, was thrown in but nobody paid attention at the same time. Your gift must very important, exceedingly valuable, only this can bring attention of the Sect important personage."

Ximen Wuya fished out a fiery red jade pendant, he placed it on Yang Dingtian's hand, "This is Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant, this thing is famous, and it previously wore by the Sect third Master, but he lost it somewhere. Yin-Yang Sect once announced, anybody, so long they offered this Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant, Yin-Yang Sect will accept this person almost any request, no matter any weapon, ammunition, treasure, or to join the Yin-Yang Sect..."

"Therefore, so long you're taking this Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant with you, even Yin-Yang Sect's Sect Master will attend to you personally, because this is his ancestor stuff," Ximen Wuya said while stroked gently the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant.

"You can't give him that, father, this is you most beloved thing, you have worn it for dozens of years!" Ximen Yanyan flushed in.

"Out!" Ximen Wuya flung his sleeve, pushed out Ximen Yanyan's tender body out once again.

"City Lord Ximen, I can't take this, it's too precious to you!" Yang Dingtian shoved the fire pendant back to Ximen Wuya.

"Take it, this thing is only accessory to me, just an over decoration for a worn out man like me, with me it has no advantage, but for you, is the same as stepping stone," Ximen Wuya said.

Yang Dingtian still hesitated to accept it.

Ximen Wuya eyebrows wrinkled in a strong steep, said quickly: "I give it you then you should just take it, don't talk excessively, it instead will decrease my opinion to you."

"Thanks City Lord Ximen, your obligation, I would certainly pay it back in the future," Yang Dingtian finally resigned, he put in the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant, then bowed deeply toward Ximen Wuya, with this item in his hand, he now confident that he could see Master-Wife.

Ximen Wuya beckoned, give out a bag of gold coins to Yang Dingtian, "You take this money, certainly will have a use later.

"Thank you!" Yang Dingtian no longer play around, he received coins directly.

"Good, you go to the deck, a boat already waiting for you," Ximen Wuya waved.

Yang Dingtian didn't say anything. He bent low his waist, then turned around and walked toward the exit.

"Wait," Ximen Wuya pulled out a small book and gave it to Yang Dingtian, "this «Cultivation Yang Secret Art» is my previous dynasties Cloud Firmament City Lords compiled, is not Martial Dao precious book, but most foundation the law of cultivate luck, a whole grade higher compared with «Heaven and Earth Secret Art», anyone who cultivate Qi with this chant, can increased the result by two fold but only with an half effort, moreover it wouldn't hinder your study in Yin-Yang Sect's martial arts."

Yang Dingtian shivered as he received this light booklet, although this book was very light, but it actually as if heavier a thousand jin (0.5 kg) within his hand. He rejected Ximen Wuya's good intention twice, the opposite party not only bore no grudge, instead helped and gave him a lot of things. That kind of graciousness, making Yang Dingtian moved to tears.

"Thank you for your graciousness, I will pay you back hundred times more in the future," Yang Dingtian bowed so low that it no longer 90 degree, he turned around and he shoved open the door to walk.

Outside hall, the beautiful unparalleled Ximen Yanyan stood at the side line, big eyes stared greatly at Yang Dingtian, drilling toward the thing in his hand, she coldly snorted, "What a thick skin you have, my father gave you a lot of stuff you also receive."

Yang Dingtian didn't bear any anger toward her remark, without smile and a slight bow, he said: "Young Lady Ximen, goodbye."


	14. Onward to Yin-Yang Sect

"Hurry up leave far! Your presence makes me uncomfortable, you also had slept in my room, as soon as you leave, I must burn the entire quilt and the pillow!" Ximen Yanyan turned the tender body and disregarded Yang Dingtian while she clenched her jaws.

Yang Dingtian knew now why she stood outside this room, originally he rested in the young lady's room, no wonder the scent is intoxicant fragrances, but this beautiful girl is a daring person, the cabin unlike the usual typical princesses, instead she had various type books and weapons, but each of spore out pure fragrant, even within each page of the books were having a good flavor scent. Yang Dingtian exited, she was impatient to enter her room immediately.

"Young Lady Ximen, has another chance to meet," Yang Dingtian said.

"No way! Get lost far! The farther the better, in the lifetime do not make me see you again!" Ximen Yanyan said angrily.

Yang Dingtian just smiled, he quickly left, reached up to the deck and had taken the small boat to leave.

It didn't take a long time for him to reach the shore and headed to the city.

Eastern Cloud State is the east mainland biggest city, there were hundreds thousands of population.

The entire city is lively, the architectural style and Ancient China had similarity, is equally antique, but also was bringing the Earth ancient times of Western world architectural style, it's magnificently grand. Approximately the house is half wooden and half stone.

Yang Dingtian walked in the Eastern Cloud State downtown.

In the city, the restaurant, the large-scale restaurant, the weapon shop, the blacksmith's shop, the tailor shop, medicine shop, auctions, everything is available in here, but most prominent is the weapon, medicine and martial arts book shop. The city's path built in an azure flagstone, enough several meters width. The houses on the street both sides are close.

Because of the Yin-Yang Sect's event, the Eastern Cloud State sudden population increased, the street was bustling, and jostling each other in a crowd.

Yang Dingtian spent a little time in this beautiful city, he went directly to Yin-Yang Sect.

Yin-Yang Sect situated in the Great Immeasurable Mountain, is away about hundred li (0.5km) from the City. Yang Dingtian intended to hire a carriage alone, but too many people wanted to go to the Sect, without had much choice but mingled with other people on a big carriage.

In a large cart, Yang Dingtian huddled with other seven people, the vehicle is not big, seven people already over limit, he had to paste with other people.

He looked around, two rows of the plank seats had almost been filled. Five youngsters with swords on their belt like a ranger, their attire is magnificent. A homespun cloth old man, diminutive solid, the skin is swarthy, is similar to an old farmer, but he also brought a sword.

The last person is a female, wearing a red vigor attire, the clothes made of satin, not looking expensive, but her appearance actually grotesque, her wheat type healthy skin, mature full tender body, supported by that tight vigor attire , she's not bedecked with jewels like Ximen Yanyan, but that didn't lessen her charm.

Originally, these five ranger used such hot dissolute vision to stare at this Hongyi (red clothed) young girl, she didn't act rampage, instead she frowned, positioning her own body to avoid these ranger rude vision.

Yang Dingtian appearance attracted all eyes toward him. He was good-looking, the clothes he wore is dazzling, the five ranger didn't dare to underestimate him at first, but quickly thought that the Great Gate Faction's disciple is impossible to ride such a common cart, thus changed their expression to disdain , thus continued feast their eyes on the Hongyi (red clothed) young girl.

After the Hongyi (red clothed) young girl looked at Yang Dingtian, she declined her head in silent. But that old farmer kind of person smiled toward Yang Dingtian, it's simple and honest smile, Yang Dingtian paid him back with his own smile.

"Girl, makes a space for this young master," the homespun cloth old man whispered toward the Hongyi (red clothed) female.

That healthy girl moved her waist and buttocks, slightly wary at Yang Dingtian.

"Thank you," Yang Dingtian flashed his smiles, sat down on the small corner of the horizontal plank, trying not to bump that healthy body of Hongyi (red clothed) young girl.

The Hongyi (red clothed) young girl face slightly blushed, smiled toward Yang Dingtian while slightly embarrassed: "No need to thank."

"It's already full but still squeeze people in," the ranger somewhat jealous that Yang Dingtian get to sit near the young girl, he cancelled his mumbled then shouted toward cart driver, "why you still not move?! It's already crowded in here, don't be shameless asking for more money again!"

"We depart now!" the cart drivers roared, two horses dashed their hoof, drawing the large cart to climb toward the Great Immeasurable Mountain Yin-Yang Sect.

"Brother, from where? Which faction you hail from?" the most magnificent garb ranger asked Yang Dingtian.

Yang Dingtian lightly said: "Nothing special, just a small family."

He didn't think that on the magnificent ranger face, his hostility had reduced, even closed to friendly appearance, he spoke without concern: "I am from Northwest Qin Family, went out on the journey with an elder, but he put too much restriction, thus after arrived at Cloud State City, I escaped from him and came alone, it's free and comfortable."

World prestigious family Great Faction, acknowledge by the Three Sects, Nine Families and Twenty Seven Factions, the Nine Gates Northwest Qin Family.

Yang Dingtian said: "Originally the prestigious family's juniors, I pay my respect!"

That magnificent ranger face looked smug, he waved his hand, "I am not comfortable with such gesture, those power and prestige belong to the elder, I like to depend on myself."

Yang Dingtian faintly smiled, "Brother Qin is admirable."

He was happier immediately, even his expression more friendly toward Yang Dingtian. He previously boarded and started boasted several time, but other people lacked of respond, only Yang Dingtian that showed such appreciation, his favorable impression to Yang Dingtian increased several fold, but the beautiful woman beside Yang Dintian increased her hostility instead.

"Yin-Yang Sect, Number One Under the Heaven, Martial Dao Sacred Land, hundred years of big sacrifice, world class ceremony," the magnificent ranger said: "brother, do you know what huge anticipations this magnificent ceremony will have?"

Yang Dingtian shook his head lightly: "Do tell."

"The first anticipation is Dongfang Bingling, Number One Beauty Under the Heaven. Our Northwest Qin Family and Yin-Yang Sect had a sworn friend relation, I had seen her, but most people certainly not having this good fortune, this time you are lucky, can look at the fairy that jumped down from the clouds. Brother… that beauty, that noble, that otherworldly appearance, it's useless to describe it with any language, so long the person had eyes, I assure they would never forget for a lifetime, it was the same like got struck by lightning, shocked by the electricity, but no one also dare to have any dirty thought about her, because she almost closed to immortal forbidden matter, can only prostrate in front of her, unable to daydream."

"Brother you can laugh all you want, two years ago, I visited Yin-Yang Sect's Grandmaster with an elder, only looked once at Young Lady Dongfang, I instantly dulled on the spot, two double-hour like a corpse, didn't have any soul, when I sober, my entire mind as if the same had been washed by Holy Water, when I cultivated, I unexpectedly break through two ranks." the magnificent ranger said.

Yang Dingtian widened his eyes: "That gorgeous?"

"Yeah, I can't describe how beautiful she is," Magnificent ranger said: "I am not good with words, cannot relay her appearance merely with a simple vocabulary, brother let's make a comparison shall we. What do you think about the beautiful miss beside you?"

Although that Hongyi (red clothed) female declined her head but secretly had raised the small ear, hearing that magnificent ranger mentioned her, the whole face lit with flaming red, her facial expression had dulled a bit.

Yang Dingtian glanced at the Hongyi (red clothed) young girl, "Resembling a jade carve, is very beautiful."

Hearing Yang Dingtian's praise, that Hongyi (red clothed) young girl big eyes couldn't bear to glance toward him, the whole face akin to a ripe apple. She hurriedly stared at her thigh.

The magnificent ranger said: "You can say that because you haven't seen Dongfang Bingling, believe me, after you see her, the present miss is similar to the dust. In the past, I am a loose person, flirted by many young girls. But since I saw Young Lady Dongfang, looking at any other beauty are like seeing a chewing wax, I had not bumped any woman completely, heart is pure similar to a sage, had filled with worship and prostrated oneself to Young Lady Dongfang, therefore, after I see her for the last time, I probably going to be a loner forever."

Yang Dingtian chortled out loud, the ranger owl like eyes stared at this Hongyi (red clothed) young girl, the mouth had filled saliva, but he said his heart is pure like a sage, what a bullshit. This young girl despite her clothing is not gorgeous, the skin color also not very fair, definitely still could be considered as a rare type of beauty, if she currently in the Earth modern age, Yang Dingtian guaranteed, she would be a cover girl who appeared in major fashion magazines.

However this Hongyi (red clothed) young girl heard the magnificent ranger said such a blasphemy to ruin her, her eyes went, wanted to roar in anger but cannot say anything, soon her tears about to fall.

Yang Dingtian sighed, didn't have the heart that see such a girl cried like this, thus before she burst into tears, he hurriedly saying: "Brother Qin can't speak like this, that Dongfang Bingling is similar to immortal, unattainable, but naturally that's her own beauty. But this miss on my side is pure brilliant, she has her own beauty. Putting a beautiful flowers and plants inside an expensive pot certainly gorgeous, but also the one in wilderness, the nature groomed fresh flower, nourished by world itself, it's also not losing its beauty, even when they not inside an expensive pot."

The young girl listened to Yang Dingtian's words, immediately had forgotten her sadness, the pretty cheek turned red almost burst out the bloods, is similar to her scarlet cloth, the pair of big eyes drunk in the toxic of enchanted words, she boldly looked at Yang Dingtian's face, must ingrained this man appearance inside the stem of her brain.

That magnificent ranger realized that he almost makes the girl cry but thankfully this present man unexpectedly is the ladies expert, using his mistake as a chance to pick up a little girl heart. However He used to keep aloof and rarely apologize thus he didn't want to admit his mistake, instead he said in disdain, "You can say that because you have not seen Young Lady Dongfang, when you saw her, you knows the words I spoke is real."

Yang Dingtian chuckled: "What's the other grand occasion?"


	15. Information about Dongfang Bing Ling

The magnificent ranger saw that Yang Dingtian asked under his own initiative, hurried to tidy up the mood, continued saying: "The second matter, is the matter that everyone most care, is regarding the Sect Master Dongfang Niemie..."

His face full of worship and paid respect by cupping one hand across his chest, facing to the east side and salute, he had been full revere toward Dongfang Niemie.

"Sect Master Dongfang Niemie whether had ended his ten years of closing up practice, whether going out and let the world respect his Saint face," immediately the magnificent ranger as if had been charmed, "ten years ago, Sect Master Dongfang already Number One Under the Heaven, he is undefeatable, but still closed up practice just as before. When he emerged, he said he must break the limit, came out as an immortal, not just world Number One Expert, but also was world-wide Number One Expert in history."

Although this ranger liked boasting, but Yang Dingtian knew his respect toward Dongfang Niemie is genuine. Not just him, the entire carriage turned very quiet at the moment his master name had been spoken.

"What's the third occasion?" Yang Dingtian said.

"The third important matter is regarding a great war between the Cloud Firmament City Lord with the Yin-Yang Sect Master," the magnificent ranger said.

Yang Dingtian instantly became astonish, "City Lord Ximen goes having a war with Yin Yang Sect?"

"Do you have a problem hearing? Yeah, they are having a war," Magnificent ranger rolled his eyes, and then wrinkled his eyebrows toward Yang Dingtian, "Do you also know Ximen Wuya?"

Yang Dingtian nodded: "Yeah, just a bit."

"Eh, is actually not something strange, City Lord Ximen, world Grandmaster expert, overflowed with prestige," Magnificent ranger said: "but Cloud Firmament City and Yin-Yang Sect's origin you certainly didn't know. 400 years ago, Yin-Yang Sect had two arrogant expert, Yang Yunxiao and Leng Wuyan. Yang Yunxiao is violent like a fire. Leng Wuyan is cold like ice, one Yin and one Yang, undefeated in the world."

"Two people refused to compromise with each other, each individual wanted to inherit the position of Sect Master. After their master died, these experts had a war. Yang Yunxiao is defeated but refused to abide under Leng Wuyan's rule, therefore left the sect. Soon he established Cloud Firmament City, declared he was still Yin-Yang sect disciples, he was still part of the generation of Yin-Yang sect."

"Short ten years later, the Cloud Firmament City's fame had been known thorough the world, one of the top, had suppressed other two. But, since the city was established by the Yin-Yang Sect's rebel, although formidable but had not received any praises from many great families within the Great Faction, was not acknowledged by the world, instead was loathed. Yang Yunxiao once every ten years went to Yin-Yang Sect to challenge Leng Wuyan, to claim his status back, but still defeated as before. After the third time losing the fight, he was frustrated and full of wrath, when he was washing the marrow and cleansing the veins, the whole body exploded. One generation of fierce and ambitious expert just die young like this."

"After Yang Yunxiao dies, Cloud Firmament City became regressed over the years, from one generation to another is getting weaker. However every ten years Cloud Firmament City Lord still going to Yin-Yang Sect and paid respects, also to challenge the current Yin-Yang Sect Master to recaptured the legitimate status. At first, the fight is fierce, the challenger is worth to reckon but afterward Cloud Firmament City was slowly rotten, while Yin-Yang Sect is getting stronger, dozens years later, Cloud Firmament City Lord couldn't even defeat anyone including the Sect third generation disciples, became the world's laughingstock. Afterward, all previous Sect Master is thinking each time must collaborate with the enemy for favors, allowing their ancestor to return to the sect, even in different altar is fine so long they return to Yin-Yang Sect's, is not willing to be called a rebel once again."

"Yin-Yang Sect is proud, Cloud Firmament City Lord knelt down to surrender also brings contempt upon oneself, therefore Yin-Yang Sect's once every yen tears ceremony is to greatly shame Cloud Firmament City Lord," Magnificent ranger said in disdains.

Yang Dingtian remembered Ximen Wuya's words, he mentioned going to Yin-Yang Sect once every ten years is a routine business, moreover each encounter is greatly a shame. At that time Yang Dingtian did not know that Ximen Wuya actually such feeling sad.

"However 20 years ago, Cloud Firmament City Lord Yang Lie makes a first different decision which completely changed the Cloud Firmament City's destiny. He decided that the position of City Lord no longer inherited by his biological son, went against the public's opinion, looking for a man to be taken as his son in law while at the same time become the new Cloud Firmament City's Lord, thus come Ximen Wuya," Magnificent ranger said: "usually this kind of decision is uncertainty and somehow risky, but it turned out to be the wise decision Yang Lie ever make, soon Cloud Firmament City restore its strength and glory, attain the forgotten prestige once again."

"Ximen Wuya, a peerless talented person, forty years old, he had become one of the Inner Universe powerhouse, didn't fear to hit anyone and aspiring, every Martial Dao school within thousand li (500 km) surrounding area of Cloud Firmament City became panic, short ten years, Cloud Firmament City had become the Overlord in the region, no one dares to bully anymore. Ximen Wuya for so long had been undefeated, according to this way, sooner or later he would triumph over the valuable position of Yin-Yang Sect Master, recaptures the sect master position that had been lost for several hundred years. But his luck unfortunately bad, he met Great Grandmaster Dongfang Niemie instead. Ten years ago, Ximen Wuya challenged Dongfang Niemie, but thoroughly lost only by a couple of move!"

"After Ximen Wuya suffered defeat, he returned to the City, rumor said he train hard, cultivating until he raised another level, but Yin-Yang Sect Master Dongfang Niemie was closed up cultivating for ten years. Therefore this war absolutely is the expert war, worth to look," Magnificent ranger sighed in awe.

But the people in the carriage had been silent for a long time. Each face expressed an anticipation of the heaven shaking upcoming war. Yang Dingtian was the only one who knew this fight won't occur, After all, Dongfang Niemie, his master, had died…

But he never expected this Absolute Apex, Under the Heaven two Great Grandmasters, are his closest person in this entire world, the one who help him a lot and graced him with kindness. Yang Dingtian innermost feelings cannot help but trembled at such a strange occurrence.

In the midst of silence, when most of people still within the charmed status of the prestige of two grandmaster. The Hongyi (red clothed) young girl, secretly glanced toward Yang Dingtian, she whispered, "You can sit as usual, such position is too uncomfortable."

"Um, thanks!" Yang Dingtian showed a faint smile, immediately drew closer to the Hongyi (red clothed) young girl, but had not pressed her sporty tender body as before.

The Young girl moved her waist and bottom to give Yang Dingtian more comfortable space, but her bottom side accidentally hit Yang Dingtian's body, her tender body was entirely shook as if she got zapped by an electricity, whole skin flushed red including the earlobe.

Yang Dingtian felt that soft creamy bottom, the tender structure is wonderful, but he also blushed to the ears, unexpectedly changed into a mute.

That magnificent ranger saw their body clashes and immediately became jealous, he said toward the farmer: "Old man, your daughter such desire for a man, I feared that you soon have more than one son-in-law."

The Hongyi (red clothed) young girl couldn't bear such a remark, she said with a high tone: "You, you talked nonsense!"

Yang Dingtian face turned cold, he said: "Brother Qin, I respect you as the prestigious family juniors, you can crack a joke as many as you want, related to me or not, but please don't bring this miss along. I didn't care so much about my own reputation, but this miss is pure, you can't ruin her reputation. You are the prestigious family juniors, your heart is broad, I politely ask you to apologize to her."

That magnificent ranger was suppressed with the words by Yang Dingtian, he wanted to get angry but know he was in the wrong thus become embarrassed, he smiled with awkward expression: "I am sorry, I should not joke like that."

Yang Dingtian lowered his cold expression, his lips curved into a smile, "Brother Qin is really noble, as expected from the prestigious family juniors, open-minded, chest wide like sea."

That Hongyi (red clothed) young girl beautiful pupil rippled like water, shyly looked toward Yang Dingtian shyly, she spoke in a gentle tone: "Thank you."

The old man didn't have any temperament, instead lashed out a simple and honest smile: "No problem, no problem, she is a boorish village woman, was regarding a joke to everyone, just a joke..."

The atmosphere inside the carriage became awkward, Yang Dingtian quickly said: "Brother Qin must have some important rumor that you know, please do tell us."

That Magnificent ranger startled, he had a slightly hesitant expression, said in mysterious tone: "I do have, although not important but it's a secret. Therefore I cannot say, it's too sacred, I can't spoke it in the public..."

He said such like that, but eyes are staring deeply at Yang Dingtian and the others as if waited for Yang Dingtian to insist him.

Yang Dingtian shrugged, "Since you can't share it with us, then you shouldn't Brother Qin."

Immediately, Magnificent ranger let out a heavy sigh as if he had no choice but speaks out loud the secret, his face twisted in a strange smiling: "This matter should not be spread to other people, otherwise I will get into trouble, it's about Young Lady Dongfang's marriage."

Yang Dingtian widened his eyes in shock, is it possible that Dongfang Bingling already engaged?

"Had Dongfang Bingling tied in a red string with someone?" Yang Dingtian asked.

"No, no!" Magnificent ranger waved his head, then he looked around before speaking in a low voice said: "The Profound Heaven Sect's Sect Master Zhu Qingzhu brings his son Zhu Hongxue to come Yin-Yang Sect, in the surface, they as if also participate in the ceremony, but in fact, they want to seek a marriage alliance. Profound Heaven Sect joins together with Yin-Yang Sect in a form of marriage."

Yang Dingtian deeply frowned, "This Zhu Hongxue is what kind of person?"

Magnificent ranger filled with envy and losing, also some worships, "Number One Under the Heaven youth expert, Number One Handsome Under the Heaven, Number One Under the Heaven prestigious family successor, what else need to describe?"

Yang Dingtian recalled the Profound Heaven Sect power and prestige at the sea level, from what this ranger said, Dongfang Bingling is Number One Beauty Under the Heaven, Zhu Hongxue Number One Handsome Under the Heaven, both sides originate from the world famous families, yeah, it's a perfect match made by heaven.

"But, Zhu Hongxue path is not easy," Magnificent ranger said: "Yin-Yang Sect disciple Leng Ao (cold and proud) also crazily loves Young Lady Dongfang, he is not inferior to Zhu Hongxue. His ancestor several generations had seated in Yin-Yang Sect's leader positions, he is Leng Wuyan Sect Master 19th generation of direct subordinate great-great-grandsons. In appearance also not miss by many with Zhu Hongxue. His cultivation also comparable with Zhu Hongxue, he had the future prospect to be the next Sect Master. Moreover, he also Young Lady Dongfang childhood friend, can say that the competitive power is bigger than Zhu Hongxue."

"Therefore, Zhu Hongxue wants to hug the beautiful woman and take her as the bride is not easy," Magnificent ranger said.

Yang Dingtian's heart is not feeling well, could only nodded his head with interest but no longer let sneak out any voice.

This Magnificent ranger was boasting as before, telling all people he knew a lot of people inside Yin-Yang Sect, even shouted that Leng Ao as Apprentice Brother, Northwest Qin Family favored him much and so on, Yang Dingtian listened with a faint smile, but inside had not paid him any attention.

The journey had been going for two hours…

"Cart-man, stop!" that Magnificent ranger shouted, then he faced Yang Dingtian: "Brother, I feel you are a good friend, thus if have anything troublesome, come look for me in Northwest Qin Family!"

Then, he hurriedly jumped down from the big carriage.

Yang Dingtian wrinkled his eyebrows, stared around in confusion: "Did we arrive at Yin-Yang Sect?"


	16. Escort him down with a whip!

"Not yet!" the Hongyi young girl replied in a low voice.

"Why did he get out?" Yang Dingtian asked.

"Fear of losing face if he was seen going toward the sect inside a commoner carriage," a ranger said.

Yang Dingtian said: "Also normal, he is after all from Northwest Qin Family, the prestigious family, have to protect his family name."

"What from prestigious family," the ranger smiled in disdain, "He just the son of Northwest Qin Family's servant, didn't have a surname, but called himself Qin Huaiyu, any martial artist know this person is a King of boasted, after all, why would such a son from prestigious family rode a cart like this."

Yang Dingtian slightly surprised, no wonder that Qin Huaiyu didn't introduce himself, this person indeed likes to boast lasciviously, but he seemed not a bad person, behind his smiling face perhaps held many bitter experience, Yang Dingtian's heart could feel the sympathy for him, didn't have any intention to ridicule the man.

After a while, remaining four ranger also one by one went out from the carriage, despite they still not arrived at Yin-Yang Sect, they also get out for not losing their face, thus in vehicle only remaining old men, Hongyi young girl and Yang Dingtian.

The moment these people left, the Hongyi young girl breathed out a long relief sigh, her posture relaxed, the beautiful pupil boldly glanced at Yang Dingtian.

On the good-looking beautiful cheek, the pair of eye appeared to have Spiritual Qi, Yang Dingtian discovered that inside the girl's pupil there is no trace of shyness, instead a courageous and daring light, not similar to that Ximen Yanyan, but a young girl who had lived on the mountain and wild plain with not much regulation, it's a unique boldness.

"These people eyes were really impolite, if we were in my home, I dig their eyes out," Hongyi young girl clenched her teeth.

"Everyone had a liking toward something beautiful, thus they are not a bad people," Yang Dingtian said: "because you are beautiful, thus they admire you."

Hongyi young girl blushed, peeped at Yang Dingtian with shy gesture, "But you are not."

Yang Dingtian face slightly red, "I wanted to, but actually didn't dare."

The girl face blood tone smeared into her ears, that double belting pupil of daring person immediately become bolder, even she disregard her father in the side.

Yang Dingtian hurried to shift the topic: "They are strong you know, you sure you can dig their eyes?"

"Humph, they are idiot, cannot defeat me," the young girl said, the water cherry small mouth curled up slightly.

Yang Dingtian sighed, his tone held a genuine praise, "I didn't know you are that fierce…"

The girl suddenly became embarrassed, "Not as fierce as you think, but not bad either, it depend on with who you try to compare."

"Oh, the words that surnamed Qin spoke a moment ago, you don't have to believe him, most likely he just boasting," the girl waved her hand.

Yang Dingtian said: "You think he's lying?"

The girl said: "Not really, but he likes putting on airs, moreover these matters that he said are probably not that secret."

"What's your name?" the girl boldly asked.

"Yang Dingtian."

Then the girl face slightly blushed, "Your name is bold…"

"I called Shui Hongshao," the girl said: "My father called Li Guinong, I followed my mother's surname."

The nearby old man heard his daughter not only said her name but also her father impatiently, he couldn't but shook his head in a helpless smile.

Yang Dingtian said: "Your name is really pleasant to listen."

"You never heard my father's name?" Shui Hongshao doubtfully said.

Yang Dingtian raised his eyebrows, could it be this farmer like common old man is actually a famous person? He shook his head and honestly said: "I am a loner and lack of news, just came out from a solitary place, I even heard Zhu Qingzhu name only just a moment ago."

Shui Hongshao said: "That doesn't mean anything, my father is very famous, but is not that imposing, the fame is very much going down in the world."

Shui Hongshao had her tone filled with worry.

"What business you have in Yin-Yang Sect?" Shui Hongshao asked.

Yang Dingtian said: "To deliver an item."

"Did you also plan on giving out a gift? We too, ten thousand li (0.5km) far away only for deliver a gift, for the gift and travel expense, had sold the farm, but Yin-Yang Sect such a famous and prestigious sect, where possibly could like our gifts," Shui Hongshao twitched her lips in annoyance, "But, I tag along just want to play, I never left home since child."

Then, Shui Hongshao continued chatting with Yang Dingtian. Yang Dingtian gradually learned that the father and daughter duo came from Pingliang State Wooden Sword Fortress. This Li Guinong unexpectedly it's the Fort Master. What makes Yang Dingtian truly surprised is that Wooden Sword Fortress actually part of Three Sects, Nine Families and Twenty Seven Factions, one of the world prestigious family Great Faction, but they had long been regressed, even almost got removed from the world.

This ten thousand li (0.5km) far away giving out a present, wants to request from Yin-Yang sect to speak for them in this case.

They had chatted a lot, Shui Hongshao, although was the miss of mountains and plains, but she is extremely bright, innocent, and bold person.

Speaking for so long and time had passed quickly. After a half hour, they had arrived at Yin-Yang Sect.

Yang Dingtian hopped down, greeted his face toward the pair of father and daughter: "Fortress Master Li, Miss Shui, goodbye! I wish your matter didn't have any problem."

He had decided that after entering Yin-Yang Sect, he would speak for Wooden Sword Fortress in the front of Master-Wife, making them restored the fame just like they used to be.

Li Guinong returned a courtesy, "I wish Young Master Yang future is bright."

Shui Hongshao somewhat reluctant to part, said in a low voice, "If you later had a free time, come to Wooden Sword Fortress to play."

"Um, I will!" Yang Dingtian said with a smile, he turned around and left the carriage.

Shui Hongshao stood with an absentminded expression, until Yang Dingtian's back no longer appear, she's not willing to leave. Li Guinong smiled, "Girl, your vision is actually good, what a pity others is an ambitious person, he couldn't possibly have a liking for us."

Shui Hongshao blushed, glared dagger at her own father, "Father, don't talk nonsense! Who likes him?"

* * *

Yin-Yang Sect entrance's position lay on the mountainside of the Great Immeasurable Mountain, he walked on foot from the hill almost reached to dozens li (0.5km) before he could finally arrive at the destination. According to Yang Dingtian's calculation, the mountain height had exceeded more than 3000 meters. Eastern Cloud State is not quite cold, at the foot of the hill is lingered with warm atmosphere, but around the mountainside had clad in silvery white, snow and ice.

Immeasurable Mountain, from its foot to the mountainside, perhaps only three kilometers, however there were this green big flagging goes around a mountain, had reached for dozens li (0.5km). Along the way, countless people traveled together, most of them are rangers, or the small sects and Faction's disciples, but only those people who had the qualifications to give a present.

Yang Dingtian stood before the Yin-Yang Sect's Great Gate, his innermost feeling intensely shook.

As if the snake goes around a mountain, but made on stone road instead, this is at present is the Yin-Yang Sect's entrance. It's a several meters wide crack between a giant stone wall, two sides cliff enough 40-50 meters high. Stands under this giant entrance, Yang Dingtian felt himself very small.

Moreover what most unexpectedly is, this several meters wide, over many meters of height, hundred meters deep crack, is divided cleanly, because it retains the signature of sword slash.

In front of the entrance, is an incomparably giant quarry, at this time several hundred tables had been placed, tons upon tons of feast placed on the top of the tables, surrounded by many people who enjoyed the treat, after they finished eating, one wave left, the feast replaced with brand new one as a new group of people continued on that table.

But right before the entrance, is forming nine rows of long line, people is holding all kinds of gifts.

These people didn't have significance status, didn't have the qualification to enter the Sect, can only offered the gift in the entrance, then hurried to descend the mountain and headed toward the great stone field to have their own banquet. Such an outrageous situation, but people still coming here without much protest.

Yang Dingtian heaved his chest, he set out behind one of the row with quite short teams.

One hour later, finally is Yang Dingtian turned to offer a gift. He pulled out the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant from his bosom, the precious item that Ximen Wuya gave to him. It's his only way to enter Yin-Yang Sect and see Master-Wife. Therefore the pendant is precious, not only to him but also to the sect.

The one who receive the gifts is not Yin-Yang Sect disciple, but seemed like just a common janitor, he grabbed the pendant, didn't have much expression as he lightly said: "Name, school, what gift?"

"Yang Dingtian, no school, Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant," Yang Dingtian replied.

The janitor facial color instantly changed, glared fiercely at Yang Dingtian, "Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant? Escorts him away down the mountain with 30 whip lashes, issued the world forces that any school will not allowed to receive this person."

Four grandiose military people strode forward, must escorted away Yang Dingtian.

Yang Dingtian filled with confusion and anger, he roared, "What's the meaning of this? You can't treat a person who delivers a gift like this!"

The janitor coldly said: "You, even if just delivers a goose feathers, we still offer you to the table and have a banquet. However you are a fraud, you are insulting my Yin-Yang Sect, the whip punishment already our kindness."

Yang Dingtian said: "How come I am a fraud?"

The janitor said: "Today you are the 99th person who delivers Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant."

Then, he opened a nearby box, inside is a swarm of Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant, exactly the same with the one that Yang Dingtian had.

Dumbfounded with the strange turned of event, Yang Dingtian can only smile bitterly. Yin-Yang Sect announced the seeking of the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant to the whole world, therefore it's understandable if some ranger had fabricated a fake one, Yang Dingtian this person is bring the disaster to the fish in the moat.

"Mine is real," Yang Dingtian said in a forced smile.

"So did 55 items inside this box," the janitor unemotionally said: "Escorts him away, whips!"

Immediately, four military people hold Yang Dingtian's arms and pressed him on ground.

"Dissolute, who dares?!" Yang Dingtian rave, he prepared to fight these people.

"Wait..." a cold ice tone, together snow-white shadow such as the wind fluttered toward his destination, the surrounding people bowed and salute out of respect, this person was Yin-Yang Sect genuine disciple.

This Yin-Yang Sect disciple grabbed Yang Dingtian Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant, raised it up toward the the sky and squinted his eyes as he looked at the item, his expression greatly changed.


	17. meeting Master-Wife

"This Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant is real! Fuck of from the honored guest!"

The surroundings crowd let out an uproar, it's the long gone Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant! Also the one who delivered it is such a weak youth, these people stared at Yang Dingtian's with envy and jealouys.

"It's real?! Heaven, I actually received a real one today!" The janitor shivered unable to say any other words, he bowed deeply toward Yang Dingtian, "Thank you benefactor, I can finally become a true disciple today, ha-ha!"

The disciple faced Yang Dingtian, he said: "Please come with me."

Yang Dingtian broke free from the four military people who still in absentminded expression and entered Yin-Yang Sect's Great Gate together with the disciple, the people in surrounding area had been envied this weak looking youth's luck.

My gosh, such a grandiose place! Magnificent and celestial area!

Yang Dingtian saw a tall and pleasing complex architectural building, hillside construction, way up until the top of the mountain. The building carved in a jade builds, white rock pathway spread out, the ravine smog winds around, bunch of rare and precious birds also beast drifted around in carefree, such a scenery that only he saw in television back on Earth.

Such place, if it was in Earth, definitely became part of the world miracle.

"Who can you lead me to meet?" Yang Dingtian asked.

"Anyone," That Yin-Yang Sect disciple lightly said.

"I want to see Sect Master's Madame, I have something for her that far more precious 10,000 times than Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant," Yang Dingtian said.

The disciple knitted his eyebrows: "I am sorry, but let alone you, I couldn't even see Madame. This is indeed a precious gift, but still not enough to make you qualified to see her. But you can still see other important personage, that's still hold a lot of advantage."

Yang Dingtian said: "So long as you lead me to her, I ensure you will receive an infinite advantage, this is a rare opportunity for a lifetime, you will definitely regret it if you miss it."

That disciple paused, he hesitated for a while, and then said: "You hand me the item, then I send it to Madame, it's up to her whether she want to see you or not."

The disciple is actually excited, is not that he trusted Yang Dingtian's words, but he never see Sect's Madame, thus can by any chance spoke to her might also be an Infinite glory to boast, though he unable to determine whether Yang Dingtian's item is anything good.

"Trust me, this item will not have any disadvantage to you," Yang Dingtian said.

The disciple struggled for a while, "Alright, I give it try, but I must warn you, if the item turn out not pleasing for Madame, your merit for delivering the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant will be write off completely."

"Fine by me," Yang Dingtian said.

* * *

A half hour later, the disciple brought Yang Dingtian to arrive in the front of a pink fence. All the way they had passed through innumerable houses, innumerable pavilions, and innumerable crowds.

At the center of this pink fence, there was a circular arched entrance, an incomparably intoxicant fragrance, fluttered from inside, two female stood in guard, their appearance is such like the jade, beautiful and attractive, never in million years will one ever find such a beautiful women guarding a gate.

The disciple went forward and saluted the women, he spoke in a low voice, telling them that Yang Dingtian must see the Madam, delivered something precious, also brought forward the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant to give it to them.

The attractive female wrinkled her beautiful eyebrows, berated the disciples with several few words, making him lowered his head in grievance, she eventually took the Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant to walk.

The disciple arrived beside Yang Dingtian, exhaled a long sigh, "If the item that you had for Madame is not pleasing, I will have a great disaster, hah, I have been blinded by greed, taking such a risk together with you."

Yang Dingtian showed a faint smile, "Quick, you will rejoice."

Crossing several dozen minutes, that female appeared once again, said toward Yang Dingtian: "Are you the one who brought the item?"

"Yup," Yang Dingtian said.

"You come in with me," she turned around and walked inside directly, leaving Yang Dingtian's eyes to sate on her fresh smooth back, although she is plentiful, but the waist border is thin, is her ass that is full rounded, therefore seems extremely plentiful, she walked, the waist swayed the bottom curve attractively, really pleasant to look for the hot blooded youngster behind her.

After entering the fence, they met a white had giant screen, on its above had written bunch of characters with a handwriting that Yang Dingtian find familiar, it's his master's handwriting, Yang Dingtian's footsteps reduced their pace.

After bypassing the jade screen, Yang Dingtian eyes lit with numerous cheerful colors.

From the mountainside, the surroundings area was snow and ice. After entering the Yin-Yang Sect entrance, despite innumerable buildings are tall and pleasing to the eye, but they all painted in the same color, white, each place is spreading like a snow landscape. However, inside of here completely different world, is whole new brand place, filled with green and glossy, red alluring, multi-colored.

Light green lawn, green and luxuriant tree, brilliant purple and red fresh flower, deep green pool of water, pretty butterfly soared, birds chirp with joyful tone. The fence and outside completely different area, there is freezing and chilly atmosphere, here is warm and fresh, is similar to a mundane small space of peach tree.

The wind breeze, caressed his cheeks and warmed his skin, outside is ten degrees below zero, but inside is actually above zero several degrees.

Several exquisite red buildings complement in a shade, in this each building, everyone, as if the same with inside a picture scroll.

They passes through the road between the garden, it made by stone bridge that hunched up together, arrived at the piece of pool of water. White Jade bridge, all twisted and turned from the shore to a pool of water. At the center of pool of water, pink noble gas embroidered a building to stand erect above the ocean waves.

The female was bringing Yang Dingtian passed through the bridge, the arrived at the entrance of a pink watchtower, turned her body to face him, "You go."

"Remember, inside, looks only at your own feet," after flashed out the treat, she retreated.

Finally, I am going to meet Master-Wife!

Yang Dingtian's heart went 'badump badump', he calmed himself with a long breathed then let out a sigh of relief, his emotion is jumbled together like a various vegetable and fruit being mixed inside a blender: depression, excitement, nervousness, and many other.

Yang Dingtian stepped into the gate. After walking several steps ahead, it automatically closed.

In the room, he strolled on a piece of pink and soft rug, is like walking on the clouds.

This is a living room, complete with the central table and several chairs. Around the vicinity are, all kinds of beautiful flowers placed inside a delicate vase.

However, there is no one inside the room.

Yang Dingtian arrived at the living room's center, he spoke in respectfully manner: "Yang Dingtian greets the Sect's Madame."

"Are you the one who deliver Li Fire Nine Ring Pendant? I sincerely expressed my gratitude to you," the soft sound resounded together, incomparable delightful to listen, his body is similar as if being hugged by a pair of gentle hands.

"What do you want as the reward?" the soft attractive sound resounded once more.

"I am here to give another item for Madame," Yang Dingtian said.

"What item?" That soft sound said.

"Common necklace, flame strap ornament..." Yang Dingtian said.

*Bang!*

Inside the room reverberated with sound of something fell into the ground, then a delightful tone let out a soft gasps.

"Take, take it out! I, I want to see it!" the voice held a shivering tone.

Yang Dingtian took off the flame strap ornament and raised it up high.

A sobbing sound and a fragrant wind, a pink figure flushed from inside, arrives in the front of Yang Dingtian's, grasped the flame strap ornament directly, pasted it on her chest, her tears unceasingly flowed, "Finally came, finally came, I waited for ten years, it's finally here..."

Yang Dingtian looked completely in daze, his brain unable to believe the present female appearance.

How can someone unexpectedly beautifully to this degree?

About the outstanding beauty adjective, he had read it in the book, he thought such a thing is just exaggeration, he looked at the innumerable title page beautiful women picture in Earth era: the beauty contest champion and the beautiful woman star, but no one ever had that characteristic in these novels describes .

However now, Yang Dingtian thought these novels were too insipid to the description of outstanding beauty, definitely is unable to describe the present beauty of this female, it's completely indescribable, he even still unable to believe.

Not is only her appearance, the five senses she possessed also such beautifully presented, but as if it's still not reach the limit.

This present woman making, figure, and scent, punctured your mind in their most deep place, it's a thoroughly shaking your spiritual power.

Tender and delicate, mature female but 18 year old girl appearance mixes completely on her, chastely enchanting, it's the type that makes the person unable to see her age, no matter 10 or 20 years later, the woman would still looks like the same as before.

She wore a brocade long skirt, making Yang Dingtian know finally what is tender body and heavenly curve. This wonderful kind of curve is also hard to describe with any expression.

"He, where is he now?" the outstandingly beautiful female said.

Yang Dingtian finally sober from his enchanted expression, he felt his heart ache with sadness and stuck up feeling, he declined his face, unable to bear the look on her face, "He, he no longer here."

This is own Master-Wife, Yang Dingtian warned himself, she is Master-Wife, cannot blaspheme, even if she was this beautiful to such a degree.

"He is no longer here? What do you mean?" the female shivered, her beautiful pupil rippled with terrified colors.

"Master… master he…," Yang Dingtian clenched his hands, closing his eyes to suppress his own tears from overflow, "he died."

Immediately, he felt something soft pressed on him, he snapped his eyes open and shocked at the beauty that leaned in without any speck of power, directly fainted. Yang Dingtian hugged her tender body, is such soft creamy, filled with moving elastic.

"Master-Wife, Master-Wife!" Yang Dingtian was holding her slim waist, worriedly shout.

After several minutes from a stupor feeling, she spookily opened her beautiful pupil, resembling a child who just awoke from nightmare, first filled with fear and blur, then softened since it's a nightmare, but then gradually realized it's reality, the fear came back before slowly turned into the endless sadness, bead for bead pearl like tears seeped out from her beautiful eye, such as the cheeks of jade fell along snow-white.

QN#1: one of the thing that I don't like about CN novel, spending so much time describing a woman who perhaps only appear on several chapters, she's not even harem candidate, snort!

QN#2: Wasted milf, screw the master!


	18. Dongfang Bingling

Silent sob, endless sorrow.

Didn't have an outburst crying out loud, didn't have broken heart general rending, however her sadness has gone far beyond the sobs of these two peak.

Enough after ten minutes, the woman sends out the first sob, "Ten years, I have waited ten years, turned out to hear only this news..."

Yang Dingtian wanted to comfort, but he couldn't find any proper words, therefore can only joined together sad with her.

"Did he die with great pain?"

He said with confident voice, "Master dies very imposing."

She sighed gently, "Power and prestige... that just like him..."

Her beautiful pupil looked at him, "Did you call him master?"

"Yes!" Yang Dingtian said, "two years ago I met him, four months ago, he receives me as disciple."

In the instant, her vision on Yang Dingtian shifted into several points of gentleness, "What words did he left?"

Dongfang Niemie's last words:

1\. Yang Dingtian became the Yin-Yang Sect successor, Yin-Yang Sect trains him fully.  
2\. Betroths Dongfang Bingling to Yang Dingtian.

Yang Dingtian's face changed slightly red, it was hard for him to convey it, instead, "Master said that so long as A Moth Flying to the Flame necklace joins together, Master-wife can know his last words."

She hurried lifting her long skirt's upper part and revealing piece of attractive snow-white of milk-white bosom, the exquisite moth necklace positioned on chest place, right in middle deep gully of the plentiful snow-white snow and ice beautiful white skin, expressed an Infinite and fatal enticement.

Yang Dingtian's heart jumped like a frightened cat, he threw his face away.

She received the moth necklace, attached together with the flame strap ornament in her right hand, has composed a complete ornament of A Moth Flying to the Flame. Quick, strings of writing appeared on the sky.

Seeing the familiar handwriting, she wept copiously.

These characters are not long, but she looking at it repeatedly, soon, these handwriting diminished then vanished in the air.

"Child, turn around, making me see you..." the women relinquished her sadness then gently made a voice.

Yang Dingtian did as he told, her slender and small hand caressed his cheeks, "Thank you...

In his final time, you were accompanying in his side, starting today we are families.

Your master last words, 'first, I am prohibited from asking about your origin, second, declaring you as Yin-Yang Sect's Sect Master successor, third, Ling'er betroths to you.'

Child, get down..."

Yang Dingtian stood on one knee.

"From henceforth, I entrusted ling'er to you."

"Yes, Master-Wife!"

"From henceforth, I entrusted Yin-Yang Sect to you."

"Yes, Master-Wife!"

"From henceforth, his mission entrusted to you."

"Yes, Master-Wife!"

"From henceforth, myself... entrusted to you..." she said with a slight blush, her voice lowered a little.

Yang Dingtian looked stay for a while, then said with the same firm tone, "Yes, Master-Wife!"

"You haven't seen your Junior Apprentice Sister Bingling, I make her see you soon, later you were husband and wife."

Yang Dingtian's face unable to hide the intense redness they possessed.

"Don't be embarrassed, your master not exactly obey the common law, wild and unrestrained," she walked toward outside out of the door, dragging the fresh posture of the waist buttock's curve, 10,000 more attractive than the previous plentiful beautiful woman, but then he shifted attention elsewhere, didn't dare to stare.

She opened the great gate and said, "Make young lady come."

"Yes!" The previous plentiful female didn't hesitate to run.

She returned to the living room and sat down, chatted with Yang Dingtian about his time together with Dongfang Niemie.

Dozen minutes later, outside resounded a clear and wonderful sound, fresh nice to hear.

"Mother, I come."

Dongfang Bingling!

Number One Beauty Under the Heaven, soon to be his fiancee!

Yang Dingtian's heartbeat sped up very fast, almost escaped from the chest cavity.

(***)

The moment Dongfang Bingling entered the room, she as if lit the entire room bright. She and her mother grew very much alike, having a similar facial features, despite a complete different makings.

Her mother is gentle gorgeous, charming moving.

Dongfang Bingling is colorful like the students, yet cold as ice and frost.

In the similarly beautiful unparalleled face, her mother's pupils resembled the same like water, gentleness can melt the bone to invisible.

But Dongfang Bingling's pupils akin to a pair of cold star, making people felt ashamed and vulgar.

Peach blossom that is her mother, skin color white with red saturation. But she must made the frost snow jealous, because her skin had annotated the snow white to the top.

Dong Bingling's stature might not be plentiful, but she far taller than her mother. Two pair of a long beautiful legs, extremely graceful when they're moving.

Her mother's nose fine show skillful, Dongfang Bingling's nose similar to the jade writes in an ornate style, fine tall and straight, has been full of intense individual's will.

That son of Northwest Qin Family's servant hadn't lain, this... is Number One Beauty Under the Heaven.

Although resembled like her mother, but entirely two different peerless beautiful women.

Master-Wife such as dream like picture, but Dongfang Bingling is jade cold ice sculpture.

Beautiful to the extend that made people ashamed, beautiful made people didn't dare to blaspheme.

After Dongfang Bingling came and saw Yang Dingtian, she slightly surprise, Mother almost never have man in here, how come there is one now?

But Yang Dingtian, one swept look from This Number One Beauty Under the Heaven enough to pierce his innermost feeling, making his heart trembled fiercely

"Ling'er, your father... no longer here!" Master-Wife's eye sockets red, once more sobbing unceasingly.

Her footsteps dull, beautiful cheek pallid, the pair of beautiful pupil blurred with tears, she flushed to grasp her mother as she wept bitterly in own daughter's bosom.

Dongfang Bingling's tears had not fallen, but beautiful and tender body similar to a mouth without redness, probably completely transparent than the cold ice carves.

Had returned one composure, Master-Wife gained ground to look at Yang Dingtian saying, "Ling'er, this is your Apprentice Brother, your father last moment had been accompanied by him."

Dongfang Bingling tender body went forward, gently leaning down, the jade knee half curved, the buttocks leg partly squats, expressing the gratitude ritual, slim waist similar to a willow, milk-white bosom while not boldly large, but the shape is very moving.

"Thanks Apprentice Brother," she lifted the beautiful face, the tearful eyes looked at Yang Dingtian, "can Apprentice Brother, say the entire matter with me?"

As she talked, the transparent flower petal small mouth resembled a dyeing makes of a cold ice, invite people to think even when it was kissed in the most gentle way, this beautiful small mouth will still melt away. The words and expressions came from it as if had a cool delicate fragrance.

"Of course," Yang Dingtian said then he told her the entire matter, except his origin including the Nine Yang Profound Vein, also Dongfang Niemie's last words.

"Thank you Apprentice Brother, this all should be my responsibility," she which was the same as cold as ice and frost, looked at Yang Dingtian's with gentle vision, "From now on, Apprentice Brother can regard family and home here, undertakes the heavy responsibility of Sect with me together."

Master-Wife hesitated slightly, but eventually said, "Ling'er, your father left behind several words. First is to make your Apprentice Brother Yang as the Sect successor. Second...

He betrothed you with Apprentice Brother Yang..."

Dongfang Bingling trembled, on the jade cheek infiltrated a rare blooming rose. She couldn't bear to look at Yang Dingtian, before only looked normally, but after hearing mother's words, she carefully observed him.

Yang Dingtian assessed himself certainly neither arrogant nor servile, but possessed calm temperament. However Dongfang Bingling's eyes shook his mind, the entire face instantaneously red.

This outstanding beauty, her sight pretty much lethal, even the firmest mind incapable to hold one composure.

No wonder young people of the entire world incomparably infatuated with her, no wonder she spontaneously become Number One Beauty Under the Heaven. Everything about her, is really too astonishing.

"Ling'er, this is your father's last wish, what say you?" Master-wife said carefully,

Dongfang Bingling stared at Yang Dingtian again, the dangling cheek, sip the people fine lip, she was about to start talking, but outside had a sound of footsteps.

"Madame, Cloud Firmament City Lord Ximen comes greetings with his daughter," Sword Servant respectful said from the outside.

Master-Wife wiped her tears immediately, reorganizing her own hair, "Child, you first hide in the room in the back while I and your Junior Apprentice Sister received the guest, you shouldn't see this guest temporarily."

"Yes, Master-Wife," Yang Dingtian quickly walked toward another room in the house.

It's not a big room, but had comfortable wooden cots, above has a small table, on the table suspended not yet complete embroidery, this should be the Master-Wife's work, Yang Dingtian felt a little awkward.

The entire room decoration is succinct, is comfortable, similarly is confused by intoxicant fragrance. Especially on the cot, each inch had Master-wife delicate fragrance, filled with her gentle aura, he couldn't endure not to take a seat.

After several minutes, outside had broadcast Ximen Wuya's familiar voice.

"Unfilial disciple Ximen Wuya greets Sect Master Madame!"

A solemn Cloud Firmament City Lord, how come is unfilial disciple?!


End file.
